Os Garotos de Lily
by Misa Black
Summary: x JL x "Era meio que um problema na minha vida pessoal de adolescente: eu nunca saía com garotos. Porque praticamente todos os garotos que eu conhecia achavam que eu tinha alguma coisa com um dos quatro." x Para Morgana Elvendork x UA
1. Capítulo 1

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota:** Essa fic é uma UA sem magia e tals. Lilith (mas hein) é amiga de infância dos Marotos e tals. Só deve mudar isso. É um plot muito simples e adorável_. _A fic é presente de Amigo Secreto da JL e é para a **Morgana Potter Lupin/Morgana Elvendork - **qual seu nick agora, menine?_  
_

**Os Garotos de Lily**

**Capítulo 1**

Tudo começou com Peter. Quero dizer, como não gostar dele? Era fofo, meio assustado e tinha o melhor conhecimento de _muffins_ do mundo. Eu adorava dividir meu lanche com ele e, quando não estava sendo aterrorizado pelos garotos mais velhos, era muito engraçado.

Em seguida veio Remus. Quase um ano mais velho, tímido e inteligente. Além de possuir a receita de bolo de cenoura mais deliciosa da minha vida, ele cozinhava muito bem aos sete anos.

Sirius e James vieram de uma forma diferente: eram dois arruaceiros mirins simpáticos e que nos apegamos. Sirius foi minha paixão platônica até, sei lá, os quinze anos, quero dizer, a culpa não era minha que Sirius fosse a criança mais bonita que eu já vi na vida.

Perdemos parte da amizade quando começamos a nos interessar pelo sexo oposto. E Sirius não quis nada comigo, nem me via como uma garota! Foi um baque, mas eu aceitei. Quero dizer, nunca fui dramática a ponto de surtar por ele não se interessar por mim.

Sirius foi o meu primeiro coração partido, mas eu não parei por aí. Não mesmo.

- Lily! – ouvi a voz desafinada de Sirius. Os quinze anos não eram justos para ninguém. Quero dizer, aquele tom de voz que varia entre o fino e o grosso regularmente devia ser a pior privação que um adolescente passa. Maior até que a ausência de seios e as espinhas.

- Eu! – disse e ri ao me virar. Ele estava com uma expressão indignada no rosto. – O que foi?

- O que foi? O que foi? Você já tentou convidar alguma garota para sair com essa voz desafinada? – ele perguntou sentando-se no chão e me puxando junto.

- Eu não saio com garotas. – lembrei com um sorriso sem-graça. – Pense pelo lado bom, você pelo menos não tem espinhas.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão tristonha. Acho que era um baque para Sirius que as garotas não o achassem atraente só pelo fato da voz dele estar desafinada.

- Ah, eu sairia com você, Sirius. – disse corando. Ele riu fraco e passou um braço pelo meu ombro, me abraçando de maneira fraternal.

- Só você, Lily. Você é a garota perfeita, mesmo. – ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha sorrindo mais confiante.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa que eu fosse me arrepender depois, Pete chegou correndo e sentou-se no chão à nossa frente.

- O que aconteceu, Pete? – perguntei, enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego.

- Sabe o _Snivellus_? – eu revirei os olhos e Sirius assentiu.

- Severus, Pete. – corrigi já esperando que ele dissesse que James e Severus estivessem brigando _de novo_.

- Tanto faz. – ele fez uma expressão que variava de excitação pela notícia que conseguira e nojo pela notícia que conseguira. – Então, ele _meio que_ está...

- Brigando com James? – interrompi.

- Não! – então, reconsiderou. – Deve estar brigando com James, mas não é essa a notícia. Ao que parece, o _Snivellus_ vai convidar a _nossa _Lily para sair. – eu arqueei a sobrancelha ao ouvir o tom de _nossa Lily_.

Sirius gargalhou desdenhoso enquanto víamos Remus chegar apressado, nos observar com uma expressão de confusão e se sentou no chão também.

- Vocês já ficaram sabendo? – ele perguntou. – Que o Snape quer sair com a Lily?

- Por que vocês estão tão interessados nisso? – perguntei corando.

- Porque estamos querendo saber _quando_você vai dar o fora nele. – respondeu James do meu lado. Seu uniforme estava desgrenhado e ele tinha um corte no supercílio. Ele tinha brigado com Snape.

- Ainda não te deram suspensão por ter brigado com outros alunos? – perguntei revirando os olhos e ignorando o comentário dele.

- Alegarei que briguei para defender a integridade física e moral da _minha melhor amiga_. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Você só precisa chorar um pouco e dizer que o _Snivellus_ está te perseguindo e pronto! Adeus suspensão!

- Como se eu fosse me prestar a isso. – retruquei e ele riu, passando o braço pelo outro ombro. Sim, Sirius e James estavam fazendo um sanduíche de Lily Evans.

- Você teria coragem de fazer isso comigo? – ele perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Você já foi mais adorável, Potter. Eu não sou tão fraca para cair no que você está me sugerindo.

- Não, Lily? Não mesmo? – ele fez uma carinha pidona e começou a fazer cócegas em mim, que fui me inclinando para Sirius, enquanto nós cinco ríamos.

- Senhor Potter e _Senhorita_ Evans. – a voz da Professora McGonagall foi ouvida. E, pelo tom, não devia ser coisa boa. – Para a sala do Diretor. E quanto a vocês Black, Lupin e Pettigrew para a aula.

**X**

- Ah, eu vou te matar! – resmunguei conforme saíamos da sala do diretor. – Eu não acredito que você me fez contar a sua história estapafúrdia!

- Não te forcei a nada. – ele comentou com um sorriso simpático.

- Ah, _claro_. Nem agradece! – soltei e apressei meu passo.

- Lily, espera! Obrigado.

E eu, como a garota boba que era, me virei e sorri.

- Tudo certo, James. Vamos para a aula.

- Não enquanto você não der um fora no _Snivellus_. – ele disse me arrastando para o laboratório de Química.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! – retruquei, tentando me desvencilhar dele e ir para a sala de aula adequada.

- Vai sim.

- Você não manda em mim! – me debati e me soltei. Eu não precisava dar um fora nele, era só fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

O que era verdade porque, né, ele não tinha me convidado para sair nem nada do tipo.

- Você sairia com ele, Lily? – ele me perguntou num tom de voz grave (eu acho que era só por causa das mudanças no tom de voz dele, mesmo). – Sairia?

- Eu sairia! – explodi. – Pelo menos eu teria um encontro com alguém!

Ele ficou quieto. Era meio que um problema na minha vida pessoal de adolescente: eu nunca saía com garotos. Porque praticamente todos os garotos que eu conhecia achavam que eu tinha _alguma coisa com um dos quatro. _E tinha também a minha paixão platônica pelo Sirius, mas eu não me importaria de esquecê-la se alguém me convidasse para sair, quero dizer, ninguém sabia que eu me sentia assim sobre ele!

Sabe o que era pior na minha vidinha adolescente? Petúnia ter _dois anos_ a mais que eu e estar transando como se não houvesse amanhã. Não que ela tivesse me contado (acho que é meio estranho contar isso para sua irmã), mas eu tinha ouvido suas conversas com as amigas e tudo o mais.

Então ele me abraçou. Como se fosse impedir que eu cometesse o erro de sair com Snape.

- Você não vai sair com ele, Lily. – ele murmurou ainda abraçado a mim. – Não vai.

Foi um choque para mim. James não era do tipo carente ou ciumento. Retribuí o abraço e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele corou o que me fez corar.

Eu não tinha nada com ele, mas me senti como se tivesse.

- Ei, Potter! Vamos pra aula.

**Continua...**

_Num mundo de FF dando erro. Nós atualizamos, grande mãe. -QQQ?_

_Espero reviews. Se favoritar e não comentar, comentário mal-educado e tals. _

_Beijos_

_Misa Black  
_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota:** Essa fic é uma UA sem magia e tals. Lilith (mas hein) é amiga de infância dos Marotos e tals. Só deve mudar isso. É um plot muito simples e adorável_. _A fic é presente de Amigo Secreto da JL e é para a **Morgana Potter Lupin/Morgana Elvendork - **qual seu nick agora, menine?

O capítulo está sem revisão, mas a fic ainda é legal, né? *desesperada*

Espero que curtam!

**Os Garotos de Lily**

**Capítulo 2**

A vida com _meus_ meninos transcorreu normalmente por dois anos mais ou menos. Bem, normalmente para uma garota com quatro melhores amigos ciumentos. Tive meu primeiro encontro (e eles agradeceram a todas as entidades religiosas possíveis e imagináveis que não foi com Snape), tive alguns namorados (óbvio que eles se achavam no direito de aprová-los e nunca aceitavam um "não" como resposta, ou seja, brigávamos feio e meus namoros raramente duravam mais que dois meses). Também não é necessário dizer que não fui nenhuma Petúnia (até parece _eles _permitiriam isso, eu deveria permanecer virgem até o casamento, se é que eu poderia me casar!). Vivíamos bem para um quinteto briguento.

- Lily! – eu ouvi a voz de Peter e, em seguida, estava no centro de um círculo formado pelos meus idiotas favoritos.

- O que foi? – perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

Minha pergunta detonou o gatilho "vamos falar todos juntos" deles. Fiquei confusa e me sentindo num leilão de peixe.

- Eu não estou entendendo. – disse lentamente.

- Você quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo? – perguntou Remus e os outros três começaram a discutir.

- A idéia é minha! – gritou Sirius.

- Mas eu que a chamei aqui! – retrucou Peter.

- Eu que sou o parceiro de Biologia dela! – exclamou James. – E tinha pedido primeiro!

- Eu pedi primeiro agora. – lembrou Remus. – Então, Lily, o que me diz?

Eles queriam me levar para o baile e iam brigar por isso. Ah, se eu não os conhecesse desde os sete anos! E, obviamente, fosse _melhor amiga _deles. É, sorte, eu já entendi que você nem gosta de mim.

- Vamos todos juntos. – sugeri e eles me encararam como se eu fosse louca. Depois sorriram.

- A questão é: você agüentaria sair com quatro caras diferentes? – Sirius perguntou com aquele olhar malicioso que eu nunca recebia (minto: recebia quando jogávamos videogame e ele me vencia por WO).

- Bem, pelo menos assim vocês não sentem ciúmes do meu par. – comentei tirando minha franja dos olhos.

Eles riram e me abraçaram.

**x**

- Filha, seus... Pares chegaram. – minha mãe me avisou, enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá da sala, passando os canais.

Ri e me virei para a minha mãe. Ela não sabia dos planos de viajar com os meninos no dia seguinte. E não acho que minha mãe não estivesse pensando besteira. Tudo culpa daqueles filmes adolescentes sobre o baile de formatura norte-americanos e, bem, da Petúnia!

- Mãe, eles são meus melhores amigos desde sempre! – lembrei, enquanto me levantava e pegando as mãos dela.

- Lily, garotos da idade dos seus amigos precisam de certas coisas e _eles_ têm má fama com as garotas. – Ok, minha mãe estava falando de sexo comigo e da "má fama" que Severus Snape criou para os meus amigos no nosso bairro.

Eu ri e abri a porta para os meninos. Eles sorriram e me abraçaram.

- Vocês estão lindos! – disse e eles disseram que eu também estava.

Minha mãe os observou com aquela expressão. Eles sorriram e falaram que me devolveriam à meia noite, porque eu era a Cinderela deles. O que, óbvio, me fez segurar o riso.

- Hilário. – comentei, quando me sentei no banco do carro. – Até parece que eu sou a Cinderela.

- Você vai chegar à meia noite. Só que vai sair as seis e só voltar no outono. – disse Remus com uma expressão divertida.

- Meus pais ainda não sabem da viagem. – lembrei com uma expressão séria.

- Como não?

- No meu bairro, vocês são os rapazes malvados _defloradores de virgenzinhas_. – eu ri e eles me encararam céticos.

- Lily, crescemos juntos. Seus pais nos conhecem desde os sete anos! - lembrou Peter, soltando levemente a gravata que usava.

- Eu me pergunto de onde eles tiram essas histórias. Quero dizer, outro dia eu estava indo pra casa do James, quando uma menina passou e falou "_Oi, Six_". Six? SIX? – Sirius suspirou após o desabafo. Ele tinha fama de comedor, ninfomaníaco e não era dos mais safados.

Se eu não soubesse que ele tinha perdido a virgindade com a Alice, prima de James dois anos mais velha, no verão passado _eu_ acharia que ele era virgem.

- Eu contei que deram esse "apelido" para você porque te acham um_ dínamo sexual_? – perguntei e eles riram.

- Essas garotas são loucas. Sirius + Sexo deveria dar _ew_ não _Six. – _comentou James e nós rimos inclusive Sirius.

- Bem, _Six _é o nome daquela personagem daquela série norte-americana chamada _Blossom. – _relembrou Remus e nós rimos.

- Eu amava a Six. – comentou Peter.

Agora, alguém me responde como _esses _caras são os caras _mais quentes da escola_? Se essas pessoas que acham meus amigos necessitados sexuais se eles ficam conversando sobre séries de menininhas?

O mundo é muito bizarro.

**X**

Então, a festa estava um porre. Tipo, festas de formatura são um porre normalmente. Aquelas pessoas que ficam choramingando e dizendo "não acaba aqui" e tudo não passa de mentirinhas contadas no meio da empolgação.

Apertei as mãos de Peter e Remus com força. James e Sirius estavam batizando alguma bebida, que eles não iam beber depois. Ou talvez, resolveram fazer jus à fama que possuíam e resolveram ficar com meia dúzia de meninas aleatórias.

Senti mãos tocarem meus ombros e antes que eu pudesse me virar e ver quem era senti as mãos taparem meus olhos. Soltei as mãos de Remus e Peter e apalpei as mãos da pessoa com uma risada, então chutei:

- Hugh Grant?

A risada rouca de Sirius soou em meus ouvidos. Logo, era James. Minha lógica é estranha, eu sei; mas é a mais correta.

- Poxa, Lily, por que tão má? – James perguntou passando o braço por meus ombros e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Eu sou mais bonito que o Hugh Grant.

- Porque você merece. – respondi e ele me abraçou com força. – E não, James, você não é mais bonito que o Hugh Grant.

- Vem dançar, Lily. – ele me puxou para o centro da pista de dança.

- Você não precisa dançar comigo. – lembrei e ele riu.

- Você é o _meu _par, esqueceu?

- _E_ do Remus _e_ do Peter _e_ do Sirius. – lembrei e ele aproximou os corpos.

- No momento, você é o _meu_ par. – ele disse e começou a dançar.

Eu já tinha dançado com James, mas _aquela dança _era diferente. Sei lá, talvez fossem os olhares que recebíamos das outras pessoas, sabe aquele olhar do tipo: "Sempre soube que eles se pegavam!".

Foi quando aconteceu. Eu não queria, é verdade; mas aconteceu e eu não sabia que podia ser assim. Quero dizer, James era de uma família completamente diferente da minha, ele vinha de uma daquelas família ricas e bem relacionadas; eu, por outro lado, não era de uma família nem rica e nem nobre.

Eu beijei meu melhor-amigo-quase-irmão. E eu _gostei_, mesmo sabendo que não era nem certo e nem "socialmente aceitável", como eu posso dizer que a família por parte de mãe dele poderia dizer.

E daí que era só um beijo, a família por parte de mãe dele é bem conservadora e com tendências medievais (Do tipo casar com primos para manter a linhagem do sangue e essas coisas.).

Nós nos separamos e eu o encarei, enquanto sentia todo o sangue das minhas veias se concentrarem em minhas bochechas. Ele acariciou o meu rosto e tentou se reaproximar. Eu não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, porque _éramos amigos_ e _só_ amigos. Não amigos que se "pegam de vez em quando" _só _amigos.

- Acho melhor ir procurar o Peter. – eu disse e saí correndo. Ele mal teve tempo de falar que ia atrás do Sirius.

Eu não encontrei Peter. E acabei a minha gloriosa noite sentada esperando que meus amigos me encontrassem e me chamassem para me divertir.

Porque, né, essa é a gloriosa vida de Lily Evans.

**Continua...**

**Review sem login: **

**Stephanie: **Obrigada. Bem, aqui está o próximo capítulo. Espero que goste! Beijos.

_Pessoas que favoritaram e não comentaram. Que feios vocês. Eu espero reviews por esse eu respondo todas as reviews recebidas com amor e carinho. Sério. E um lolz beeba dói menos do que vocês imaginam. Sério. _

_Beijos,_

_Misa Black  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota:** Essa fic é uma UA sem magia e tals. Lilith (mas hein) é amiga de infância dos Marotos e tals. Só deve mudar isso. É um plot muito simples e adorável_. _A fic é presente de Amigo Secreto da JL e é para a **Morgana Potter Lupin/Morgana Elvendork - **qual seu nick agora, menine?

E eu me senti muito. Recebi reviews lindas e gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês! E dizer que quem favorita e não comenta, magoa quem escreve.

**Review sem login: **

**Sassah Potter: **Hey. Obrigada. Bem, encontros e desencontros sempre acontecem, mas com JL, bem, isso aumenta ainda mais! Aqui está o capítulo 3, espero que goste! Beijos.

**Larissa Mayara: **HAHAHAHA. Obrigada. Bem, eles são muito ciumentos e eu acho que um pouco invasivos, mas são legais e se importam com ela de verdade. Aqui está o capítulo 3! Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Anne: **Obrigada. Bem, aqui está. Estou finalizando o capítulo 4, então eu posto logo. Aqui está o capítulo 3! Beijos e espero que goste!

**Os Garotos de Lily**

**Capítulo 3  
**

Abri a porta da frente com um rangido. Já era de manhã e eu não queria acordar meus pais. Eles são absurdamente conservadores em alguns aspectos e mal sabiam que eu ia viajar com os _meus_ meninos. Para ser mais sincera: eles _não sabiam de nada. _

- Bom dia, Lily. – ouvi meu pai e me virei para vê-lo com uma caneca numa das mãos e a expressão divertida no rosto. Não precisava que ele falasse para saber que ele sabia.

- Fui tão óbvia? – perguntei e ele riu.

- Não seria um bom pai se não soubesse o que acontecesse com minhas filhas. – ele se levantou, depositou a caneca na mesinha do lado do sofá e me abraçou. – Acho hilário o fato de tanto você quanto Petúnia acharem que me enganam.

- Como...

- Telefones já foram inventados, Lily. E os pais de Remus não se importaram em me contar sobre a viagem. – ele me interrompeu com um sorriso de quem era esperto _demais_ para mim. – Ora Lily, você achou que eu não ia notar que você estava juntando dinheiro desde o início do colegial?

Não respondi e fiquei olhando para a parede, ainda abraçada ao meu pai. Ele me pegara direitinho e eu sabia naquele momento que a minha viagem estava cancelada, mesmo que eu tivesse dezoito anos e o dinheiro suficiente na reserva para conseguir viajar.

Poxa! Só porque eu morria de vontade de ir conhecer a parte Oriental da Alemanha!

- Minha mãe já sabe? – perguntei sussurrando e morrendo de medo de ver minha mãe me ameaçar para não ir viajar com "aqueles depravados" como ela estava chamando meus amigos desde que eles me convidaram para a formatura.

- Sua mãe? – ele riu. – Acho que eu posso mantê-la na ignorância até as duas da tarde, querida.

Então, eu percebi. Meu pai estava me esperando para se despedir. Quero dizer, que tipo de pai simplesmente espera a filha para se despedir para ela fazer uma viagem com _quatro homens_? Só meu pai!

Se bem que ele não sabia que eu beijei James ou da paixonite que eu tive aos 15 anos pelo Sirius; então, era só eu com os meus quatro melhores amigos. O que, bem, era verdade. Não havia nada demais naquilo _tudo_. Só uma viagem.

- E então? – ele me perguntou e eu o apertei no meu abraço dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

- Já estou indo. – eu disse me soltando dele e pegando minha mochila do tamanho do mundo, com tudo que eu achei que fosse precisar ou os meninos esquecer.

- Já estou com saudades.

- Não é como se eu não fosse voltar, pai.

Rimos e ele olhou para a janela e viu o carro de Sirius estacionado. Fez um sinal os chamando para dentro; então, eles desceram do carro e entraram em minha casa.

- Senhor Evans, eu preciso dizer que... – Remus começou e meu os olhou grave.

- Ela vai, mas se ela voltar com um _fio _de cabelo faltando... Bem, vocês não querem saber o que eu posso fazer com vocês quatro, querem?

Eles engoliram em seco e eu dei um beijo na bochecha do meu pai.

- Eu me cuido, pai.

- Cuide deles também.

Ri e saí arrastando os meninos para fora. Peguei a chave das mãos de Sirius e pus minha mochila no bagageiro do carro. Enquanto eles se entravam no carro. Ao entregar as chaves ao meu amigo e sentar no banco da frente – eu era a única mulher e tinha algumas vantagens como essa.

- Prontos? – Sirius perguntou dando a partida. Eu ri e senti os joelhos de Remus baterem nas minhas costas, por causa do espaço entre os bancos.

A viagem ia ser definitivamente longa.

E cheia de dores nas costas.

**X**

**- **Não acredito nisso! – exclamei enquanto Sirius dirigia sentido a _Folkstone, _onde pegaríamos o Eurotunel: _Le Shuttle_ para chegar a _Calais _na França.

- É verdade! A menina simplesmente começou a me perseguir _do nada_! Eu nem sabia o nome dela e ela ficava me seguindo e perguntando se eu estava saindo com você. – Sirius suspirou.

- Você respondia o quê? – perguntou Peter, se inclinando na direção do banco da frente. Remus estava levemente sonolento e James estava _quieto demais_.

- Que eu estava e éramos muito felizes juntos. – ele respondeu e eu ri. Então, ele me observou com um misto de diversão e malícia. – Até o momento que a _maluca_ me mostrou o _meu par _aos beijos com o _meu melhor amigo_. Nunca me senti tão corno.

Eu corei violentamente, Remus acordou do torpor que estava, Peter observava de James para mim, incrédulo, Sirius gargalhava e James se mexeu com um sorriso divertido.

- Nem quando descobriu que a minha prima só queria abusar do seu corpo antes de ficar noiva do _namorado advogado _dela? – ele perguntou e eu segurei o riso. O problema de Sirius é que a única garota por quem ele já se interessou _na vida_ só abusou dele.

E ele nunca superou o fora que levou de Alice.

- Ela... É diferente. – ele disse eu apertei o ombro dele em apoio. Em seguida, ele se virou para encarar James e quase apanhou de mim por desviar a atenção da estrada. – Mas Alice não era a _minha melhor amiga_, James. Lily é.

- Por que vocês não fingem que eu não estou aqui? – perguntei com sarcasmo e todos eles riram.

- Não é como se você fosse conseguir guardar segredo, Lily. – comentou Remus, puxando um pacote de salgadinhos e me oferecendo.

- Nada de comer no carro! – Sirius rosnou. Ele amava o carro _tanto assim_. – Se precisarmos dormir aqui, não pretendo dormir num chiqueiro!

- Seu quarto _é _um chiqueiro, Sirius. – lembrou James. Sirius morava com Os Potter há algum tempo, ao que parecia, a família dele era _um pouco mais extremista_ que a de James.

Porque a de Sirius odiava quem não fosse da mesma classe social que eles. A de James não. Bem, levando em consideração que a mãe de James era – o quê? – tia-avó de Sirius, sim, mas a família dele não se importou. Não a ponto de mandar a polícia buscá-lo.

- Detalhes. Detalhes. – ele disse e rimos. – Agora, se o casal aqui presente quiser dizer que história é essa de querer nos enganar...

- Ok. – suspirei derrotada. – Remus, está na hora de assumirmos nosso tórrido caso de amor.

- Tórrido, hein? – Peter comentou divertido e eu vi James revirar os olhos.

- Lily. – Sirius disse sério.

- James, por favor, diz que foi só um beijo aleatório e que não significou nada? – eu pedi e James me olhou como se estivesse, sei lá, decepcionado?

- Vocês ouviram a dama. – ele disse. E o assunto morreu.

Porque o clima não ajudava em nada.

**X**

- Hey, James. – eu chamei, quando paramos para que pudéssemos comer – Sirius não permitiria que comêssemos dentro do amado carro dele.

- Lily. – ele disse sem nem ao menos se virar para falar comigo.

- Tudo isso é por causa do beijo? – perguntei corando.

Ele se virou para mim com uma expressão de raiva que doeu. Doeu e eu não sabia o motivo de doer _tanto_. Talvez porque ele era meu melhor amigo e eu não queria vê-lo bravo comigo. A questão era que eu me importava. E muito.

- Não, Lily. A questão não é o beijo é _quem _te beijou.

- O que você quer dizer _com isso_? – perguntei e ele revirou os olhos.

- O que você entendeu, Lily. – ele respondeu, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos os arrepiando. – Olha, eu sei _muito bem_ que se não fosse eu, se fosse o Sirius, você não iria reagir _dessa forma_.

- Porque o Sirius não ia me beijar, James! – eu disse cansada e andei em direção a ele. Ele se afastou. Olhei para ele e lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

- E isso não acaba com o fato que _desde que você conheceu o Sirius_ ele é sua paixão adolescente. – ele disse e eu entrei em choque. Como ele sabia da minha paixonite pelo Sirius? – Ele era o cara que você ficava pensando quando durante as aulas e aquele com quem você queria sair durante o médio. – ao ver minha expressão, riu debochado. – Ah, não finja, Lily. _Eu te conheço. _

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar ele foi se afastando mais de mim.

- James. – chamei e ele se virou para mim com uma expressão de dúvida. – Eu gostei.

Então, para comprovar minha teoria - e porque eu queria-, eu o beijei.

Coisa que eu não deveria ter feito de novo.

**Continua...**

**Preview do Capítulo 4: **

_**"**Então, ali estava eu fotografando a cidade de Calais como se nunca tivesse cruzado o Canal da Mancha na vida. O que, infelizmente, era verdade. Eu nunca tinha ido à França – sim, eu sou uma inglesa bairrista._

_Senti mãos nos meus ombros, que me abraçaram por trás, apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça. Respirou pesadamente e me aninhou nos braços dele._

_- Calais é muito bonito ao pôr-do-sol. – comentou e me beijou na bochecha._

_- Concordo. – comentei me soltando para me virar e tirar uma foto dele."_

Bem, eu fico por aqui e quero saber se o capítulo está digno e tal. E quero perguntar para as pessoas que favoritaram SEM COMENTAR o que elas acharam?

Beijos,

_Misa Black - Tungstênio  
_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota1 :** Essa fic é uma UA sem magia e tals. Lilith (mas hein) é amiga de infância dos Marotos e tals. Só deve mudar isso. É um plot muito simples e adorável_. _A fic é presente de Amigo Secreto da JL e é para a **Morgana Potter Lupin/Morgana Elvendork - **qual seu nick agora, menine?

**Nota 2:** Todo o amor do muito a doce **Swiit Dawn**, minha esposa, que me deu uma das melhores fics do mundo e paralela a Os Garotos de Lily:**A quase garota de James** (http: / www. fanfiction. net / s / 6934633) , leiam que é fic das boas e com todo o amor do mundo *abraça*

Enfim, mais pessoas estão favoritando sem comentar e eu estou quase separando elas e mandam MP mal-educada. Não sou tão educada pessoas, então se quiserem favoritar _por favor _comentem!

E vocês me mimam com tantas reviews, pessoas. Que lindas vocês. **(L)**

**Comentários sem login: **

**Sam: **Atualizações de aproximadamente uma semana. O suficiente para quem acompanha ler. Obrigada por ler. Aqui está o capítulo. Beijos!

**Sassah Potter: **Hey. Obrigada. Quem já teve relação com um melhor amigo quase irmão sabe que o início é horrível, porque, né. Obrigada por ler. Aqui está o capítulo. Beijos!

**Abby: **Muita coisa acontecerá. Tenha certeza. Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

**Ju: **Nossa! Me senti especial, agora (sou meio megalomaníaca, releve), muito obrigada por ler. Aqui está o capítulo. Beijos!

**Capítulo 4**

Então, ali estava eu fotografando a cidade de Calais como se nunca tivesse cruzado o Canal da Mancha na vida. O que, infelizmente, era verdade. Eu nunca tinha ido à França – sim, eu sou uma inglesa bairrista.

Senti mãos nos meus ombros, que me abraçaram por trás, apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça. Respirou pesadamente e me aninhou nos braços dele.

- Calais é muito bonita ao pôr-do-sol. – comentou e me beijou na bochecha.

- Concordo. – comentei me soltando para me virar e tirar uma foto dele.

Então, ele pegou a minha câmera fotográfica e tirou uma foto minha. Eu ri e ele me pediu para que eu me virasse para o sentido contrário à luz. Eu fiquei e mal tive tempo de posar pra foto. Já estava sendo erguida por Sirius, Remus e Peter_. Como um peixe._

- Meninos! – exclamei numa gargalhada.

- Essa foto vai ficar linda! – James comentou, enquanto eu era depositada no chão.

- Se você gosta de foto de pessoas como peixes. – retruquei e recebi um beijo estalado na bochecha de Sirius. – Para, Sirius!

Ele riu e se afastou com um sorriso sacana chamando os outros para comprarem alguma coisa que eles não iam comprar no fim. Peter revirou os olhos, mas o seguiu. Remus comentou que queria tirar uma foto de uma estátua famosa e saiu de perto.

- Então... – ele começou e eu o observei com um sorriso de apoio. – nós...

Ah não, eu _sabia _que tinha feito merda ao beijá-lo, mas no momento pareceu _tão _certo. Não era como se o fato de já termos nos beijado fosse influenciar em nossa amizade, mas eu acho que eu corria um risco de me apaixonar e nem eu nem James teríamos _capacidade _para termos um relacionamento estável.

E eu preferia acabar com aquilo naquele instante que perder a amizade dele.

- Precisamos evitar que Sirius gaste todo o nosso fundo de reserva com alguma coisa irrelevante. Você sabe que Sirius nunca teve problemas em gastar. – eu disse e o puxei pela mão.

- Você não pode fugir para sempre dessa conversa. – ele comentou se deixando guiar.

- Fugir de uma conversa sobre como o Sirius é consumista? – perguntei divertida e ouvi como resposta ele bufar. – Nossa amizade é preciosa _demais _para perdê-la. E isso é tudo.

- Você me beija e diz isso... – ele comentou com um riso nervoso. – Está abusando do meu corpo?

- Lógico. Estou usando você para sexo, James. – eu respondi divertida enquanto procurava por Sirius.

- Não, Lily. Você _pretende _me usar para sexo. Eu sou difícil demais para cair no seu charme. – ele comentou com um meio sorriso no rosto. Eu ri e encontrei Sirius enquanto ele comprava alguns lanchinhos para que pudéssemos viajar com alguma comida.

Por mais que o tivéssemos convencido que era melhor comer no carro do que sair dele para comer quando sentíssemos fome na estrada, ele continuava indignado e comentando eventualmente que íamos lavar o carro dele.

- Cadê o Peter? – perguntei quando percebi que só Sirius estava ali. Sirius deu de ombros, enquanto pagava o que comprara.

- Acho que foi comprar um postal pra mãe dele. Sabe que foi a condição da mãe dele para ele poder vir. – ele me respondeu num tom levemente frio.

A mãe de Pete era uma senhora viúva que só pensava no filho, mas que não era tão maluca a ponto de não permitir que o filho não tivesse uma vida. Era aquele tipo de mãe protetora que se orgulhava ao ver o filho voar com as próprias asas.

E era meio óbvio que Sirius daria tudo o que possuía para possuir uma mãe preocupada para mandar postais. A mãe dele não possuía um instinto maternal, sabe. Não que nós soubéssemos, pelo menos.

- Acho que na próxima parada eu mando um postal para a minha. Para ela saber que eu não fui molestada por vocês e abandonada no meio de uma plantação de tulipas. – disse e eles riram divertidos.

- Ela não tirou da cabeça que nós somos tarados? – James perguntou, enquanto procurávamos por Peter.

- Ela disse que conseguiria _aceitar_ que eu enrolasse dois homens, porque uma dama pode estar confusa "_Entre dois amores", _mas que quatro era errado. – eu comentei e eles gargalharam.

Sirius passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou para si. James bufou e caminhou do meu lado. Enquanto caminhávamos por ali, eu percebi os olhares interessados que as mulheres lançavam aos dois. Odeio quando as mulheres do mundo começam a cobiçar o que _me pertence_. Bem, de um jeito amigável, mas _me pertence._

Interpreto que se eles _me chamam _quando têm problemas, eles _me pertencem. _

- Ah, olha ali o Pete! - disse os puxando pelas mãos. Não se deixa homens para trás, principalmente se eles são atraentes e têm a tendência de se meter em encrencas.

Peter estava conversando alegremente com uma garota morena absurdamente bonita. E a francesa estava _muito afim _do Peter. Tanto afim que eu me senti constrangida, quero dizer, as mulheres não percebem que eles são _meus garotos? _Ao me ver, Peter se despediu com um sorriso simpático e veio em nossa direção.

- Quem era ela, Pete? - perguntei e ouvi tanto Sirius quanto James rirem. Como se eu tivesse soado como uma esposa irritada. Ou alguma coisa parecida.

- Ah, uma tal de _Simone de não-sei-o-quê_. - ele me respondeu e eu não pude deixar de rir. Peter demora para gravar nomes das pessoas, não importa se elas são bonitas ou não.

- Nem pra saber o nome dela? - Sirius perguntou enquanto ria. - Ela era bonita _e _estava interessada em você.

- Tanto faz. Amanhã, eu vou estar em _outro lugar_, mesmo. - Peter deu de ombros e fomos andando até a tal estátua que Remus tanto queria ver.

**X**

Eu estava tentando me ajeitar no banco da frente e cochilar enquanto Sirius roncava sonoramente atrás de mim, Remus babava no ombro de Peter que balbuciava alguma coisa sobre comerem o _muffin_ dele.

James dirigia em silêncio. E aquilo me incomodava muito.

- Quer conversar? - perguntei e percebi que ele abria um sorriso.

- Sobre o que conversaríamos? - perguntou desviando levemente o olhar para mim. - Vai dormir, Lily. Se não não vai acordar amanhã.

- Dormir num carro? - perguntei e ele riu. - Não é muito a minha, James.

- Você que quis conhecer Barcelona assim que _chegamos em Paris._ Poxa Lily, mal deu tempo de ver o Remus surtar com a beleza da cidade-luz ou comermos alguma coisa ou, sei lá, tomarmos banho! - ele disse, dando de ombros.

- A culpa é minha?

- Não é culpa, mas não tínhamos planos para ir até Barcelona. Agora temos.

- Não queria falar sobre isso, na verdade.

- Sobre o que, então? - ele perguntou e eu senti vontade de me enfiar debaixo do meu banco – absurdamente desconfortável – e fingir que não estava ali.

- Não sei. - respondi sincera e ele estendeu uma das mãos dele e pegou a minha. - O que... Aconteceu conosco? Éramos bons _como amigos. Só amigos. _

- Ainda somos amigos, Lily. Nunca mudou nada.

- Eu me sinto incestuosa, sabe? Você é praticamente meu irmão! - comentei e ele riu.

- Não poderia ser seu irmão, Lily. Nem que eu quisesse.

- Discutindo a relação? - ouvi a voz sonolenta de Remus.

- Você não devia estar dormindo? - perguntou James e Remus riu.

- E perder você e a Lily assumirem que querem se pegar? Prefiro ficar com sono depois. - ele comentou, enquanto tentava esticar as pernas. - Lily, nunca mais nos faça mudar os planos para conhecer Barcelona, ou eu te esgano.

- É que eu precisava conhecer o lar do Barcelona. - disse em minha defesa e Remus riu.

- Você sabe que há alguma coisa de diferente numa mulher quando ela se importa com estádios do que com a arquitetura da cidade. - ele comentou e James me encarou, confuso.

- Futebol. - eu disse e ele revirou os olhos. A família dele não achava que futebol fosse um esporte digno. Preferiam coisas elitistas como críquete ou sei lá o quê.

- Podia ser pior. Podia ser _rugby._ - ele comentou e eu me incomodei. Odiava quando eles falam mal dos meus esportes favoritos por serem brutos e não-femininos. Eles queriam que eu gostasse de crochê e tricô?

- Você não durava um dia na minha família, James. - disse e ele se empertigou no banco do motorista. Remus riu.

- A garota tem razão, James. Você não conhece muito de futebol ou rugby. - Remus disse, enquanto, empurrava Sirius que queria se encostar no ombro dele. - Lily, eu te odeio.

- Eu não entendo o motivo dela querer conhecer Barcelona, por conta do time de _futebol _Barcelona! Quero dizer, você já não nos forçou ir até o _Old__Trafford_ e, ao invés de assistir o jogo como uma dama, ficou gritando com o técnico. _Ele nem te ouviu, Lily!_

- Eu não sou uma dama? - perguntei com raiva. - Eu pelo menos _sei a regra do Impedimento! _

- Ninguém impede ninguém num jogo de futebol, Lily. - ao me ouvir bufar e Remus rir, completou. - Impede?

Revirei os olhos e ignorei James. Como assim um rapaz de dezoito anos não entendia de futebol? Dorea e Charlus eram de idade e eu até entendo que James não tenha desenvolvido interesse na infância, mas ele me conhece desde os sete anos e eu sou maluca por futebol desde o útero!

Eu não podia me envolver com um cara que não entendesse de futebol e não compreendesse a minha necessidade de assistir os jogos em estádios, chorar vendo jogo, destruir minhas unhas e, no fim, acompanhar tabelas de classificação e análises pós-jogo.

Meu pai sempre quis um filho e Petúnia sempre achou futebol pavoroso e Rugby esporte de bárbaros. Eu via a beleza da coisa. Amava assistir os jogos com meus pais e chorar quando o time que estávamos torcendo perdia (nem sempre eram nossos times do coração). Eu amava aquilo como tudo o que eu fazia com meu pai.

- Barcelona é linda, pelo menos. - James comentou depois de um tempo com as bochechas coradas. Ele se sentia envergonhado por não conhecer de futebol. Eu entendia em partes, o que ele sabia de futebol é que tinha onze jogadores de cada lado, uma bola e que quando a bola passava as traves era gol.

O suficiente para compreender parte do jogo, mas não o bastante para apreciá-lo.

Observando James eu murmurei um "Boa Noite".

O sono me pegou segundos depois.

E que viesse Barcelona!

**Nota 3: **Sou fanática por futebol e tenho alguma noção de Rugby (bem pouca porque não é um esporte muito comum de se praticar no Brasil, por mais que um dos meus melhores amigos jogue). Como dá para perceber (ou não, não sei se vocês acompanham futebol), a Lily é Manchester United desde criancinha e queria conhecer o lar do Barça. E o James não entende praticamente nada de futebol, crianças.

Não favoritem sem comentar.

Beijos,

Misa Black – O TUNGSTÊNIO


	5. Capítulo 5

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota1 :**A fic é presente de Amigo Secreto da JL e é para a **Morgana Elvendork **(aquela me enviou fics trashs pra ler e que vai pra terapia comigo)

**Nota 2:**Quem aí ficou torcendo pro Barça na Champions? Quem está torcendo loucamente pelo Manchester United contra o Schalke 04? Heeein? Tá, parei. Mas, meu, eu sabia que escolher Barcelona era melhor que Madrid -q?

Karen escrevendo esse capítulo enquanto vê jogo. Então, crianças, perdão erros e tals.

**Review sem login:**

**Sassah Potter: **Obrigada por ler. Barcelona foi tudo culpa de uma música do Bob Dylan e da Champions. Bem, aqui está o capítulo. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Capítulo 5**

Quem já viu Barcelona sabe que é linda. Quero dizer, arquitetura e bom futebol numa mesma cidade já lindo de mais para mim (e olha que meu coração é _Red Devil!_). Mal James me cutucou falando que tínhamos chegado na cidade, eu abri os olhos e comecei a absorver a essência catalã de Barcelona.

- Eu sou espanhola a partir de agora. - disse e Sirius riu.

- Devemos te chamar de _Consuelo_, então? - ele perguntou e eu ri, quando ele bagunçou meus cabelos já desgrenhados.

- Vamos logo, Sirius e Consuelo. Todos nós precisamos de um banho. - comentou Peter nos observando como se fôssemos animais enjaulados.

- Oh, Consuelo! Temo que teremos que nos separar! - um floreio de Remus enquanto eu entrava no banheiro, para que pudesse me arrumar. Eu ia conhecer o _Camp Nou_, eu ia surtar com as imagens sobre os jogadores num "hall da fama", ver os jogadores notáveis nas fotos e... Bem, eu obviamente quase quicava, enquanto pensava no estádio.

Eu. Estava. Em. Barcelona.

**X**

Acho que eu surtei muito dentro do banheiro. Eu pulava de um lado para outro, gritando que a vida de uma garota como eu era perfeita, que eu ia conhecer o Barça, que eu tanto me orgulho (qual é, não é o _Manchester United, _mas qualquer time que _patrocina _a Unicef já merece uma parte do meu amor).

Sabe, minha mãe engravidou num momento crítico para o _Red Devils, _meu pai esperava que eu nascesse homem e que meu nascimento trouxesse sorte para o time (Só para constar: meu pai queria que meu nome fosse Matthew, homenagem ao Matt Bubsy, e demorou _anos_ para compreender que _Matt _não era um apelido _normal _para Lily.). Cresci com o time na minha vida e com as cores e o escudo do time no coração.

Saí do banheiro e os meninos me encaravam como se eu tivesse feito uma tatuagem do _Príncipe Charles_ na testa (O que é meio doentio, se quer saber minha opinião. Perdão pessoas que tatuam seus ídolos nos rostos ou sei-lá-onde.).

- O que foi? - perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Você está usando saia! - respondeu Sirius, rindo. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

- E daí? Não é a primeira vez que vocês me veem de saia. - eu comentei e Remus pôs as mãos em meus ombros me virando de frente para o espelho que havia no quarto (Isso me lembra que a _señora_ educada que não queria nos ceder a chave do aposento porque aquele hotel era de _família._ Legal, mais uma doida que acha que eu sou uma necessitada sexual com quatro machos!).

- Nunca tinha tínhamos visto essa saia, Lily. _Vestida ao avesso. _- comentou Peter, enquanto eu corava e James entrava no banheiro.

- James, deixa eu entrar e desvirar a saia! - eu disse batendo na porta.

- Lily, _eu estou pelado_. Não vou abrir a porta. - ele avisou e eu quase corei ao pensar em meu melhor amigo _como veio ao mundo_.

E então aquela sensação de incesto voltou, sabe, James é, bem, James e eu nunca ia conseguir separar o _meu melhor amigo de todo mundo _que me ajudava a jogar coisas gosmentas nas coisas da Petúnia quando ela me irritava ou que passou a vida escolar inteira brigando com Severus Snape porque ele sentia _ciúmes_ ou que brigou feio com a prima favorita só porque ela usou Sirius como um homem descartável (Alice tem aquelas tendências de "O corpo é meu e eu faço o que quero não importam os sentimentos dos outros".). Ele é um idiota arruaceiro muitas vezes, mas ele _realmente _se importa com seus amigos.

- Ok. - eu murmurei corada e, ao perceber os olhares divertidos dos meus amigos, perguntei. - O quê?

- Pensando em como o _Jimmy_ é nu? - Sirius perguntou e eu revirei os olhos. Sirius só usava a palavra Jimmy quando queria acabar com a reputação de James. Mas, no caso, ele queria acabar com a minha, mesmo.

- Ficou doido? - perguntei com um tom assustado (por ter sido pega). - Imaginar _qualquer um de vocês _pelado é que nem imaginar _pais fazendo sexo_ e... - eu fiz uma expressão de nojo e Sirius riu.

- Sorte que eu não tenho pais. - ele comentou, enquanto Remus revirava os olhos e Peter me olhava como se quisesse me dar uns tapas só por ter introduzido o assunto.

- O que foi? - perguntou James do banheiro.

- Pais fazendo sexo. - Sirius gritou e ouvimos um barulho que parecia que James tinha se desequilibrado durante o banho.

- Pais _não fazem _sexo! - ele gritou de volta e rimos.

- Um dia seremos pais e eu pretendo continuar fazendo sexo. - disse Peter e eu meneei a cabeça, mesmo que eu prefira pensar que vim da divina providência. É menos traumático (Sim, tenho plena consciência de que penso nisso como uma adolescente de catorze anos, mas... Eles são meus pais! É horrível pensar uma coisa dessas!).

- Sai logo! - gritei para James, enquanto observava a mim mesma no espelho.

- Não precisa se arrumar muito, Lily. O James já te viu usando pijama de coelhinhos cor-de-rosa e com o cabelo desgrenhado. - comentou Remus no meu ouvido.

- Ah, cala a boca!

**X**

- Pergunta: Por que jogador de futebol é feio? - ouvi James debochar e revirei os olhos.

- Porque toda a beleza do mundo está em você, oh, James! - respondi e ele estufou o peito e me encarou feliz.

- Ora, obrigado, Lily.

A moça do museu do estádio que não parava de dar encima de Remus, movimentando os cílios longos e jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro nos olhou confusa.

- Amor, olha. O Romário. - eu disse, puxando Remus para a foto do atleta. Ele me olhou confuso, como se esperasse uma explicação.

A guia corou violentamente, junto com James. Peter segurava o riso e Sirius gargalhava sem medo de ser feliz.

- Amor, - James começou me puxando pela cintura. - Você já viu tudo nesse museu, certo?

- Vocês são... - a moça perguntou confusa, esquecendo o profissionalismo (que ela já tinha esquecido ao dar encima de Remus assim que pôs os olhos nele.).

Pensei em responder um "Não é da sua conta.", mas mantive a classe e não respondi nada, enquanto James apoiava o queixo em meus ombros, mesmo que eu ainda segurasse as mãos de Remus.

Sim, cena bizarra. Eu sei. Ela estava corada, enquanto Peter desistia de se manter discreto e começou a gargalhar até quase perder o fôlego. Eu sorri amarelo e dei um leve empurrão em James.

- James, querido, você sabe que desse jeito o Sirius vai ficar com ciúmes. - comentei para ele e me virei para a guia. - Eu gostaria de ver mais sobre o time.

A guia estava morrendo de curiosidade de descobrir _quem pegava quem_, era óbvio. Mas eu não permitiria que ela descobrisse que, bem, ninguém pegava ninguém.

Está bem, James e eu temos aquela _tendência, _mas não temos nada sério.

Só uma tendência incestuosa.

**X**

- Odeio isso. - Sirius comentou deitando a cabeça no meu colo.

- O quê? Barcelona? _Cataluña_? _Camp Nou_? Futebol? - perguntei, enquanto brincava com os cabelos dele (ele não tinha percebido que eu estava trançando o cabelo dele, então, devia acreditar que era só carinho).

- Mulheres tentando seduzir _Peter _ou _Remus_ e não me observarem. - ele disse, revirando os olhos. - Você ainda me ama, Lily?

- Sirius, você é lindo, mas não parecer se do tipo _para namorar_. Sabe, você é muito altivo como se as mulheres não fossem interessantes. Caras como Pete e Remus são mais... _acessíveis_. - eu respondi e Sirius me encarou tristonho.

- Alice dizia que eu era lindo. E só lindo.

- Alice queria sexo. Você era bonito de mostrar para as amigas, mas ela não gostava _de verdade _de você. - eu disse, desfazendo a trança que tinha feito e brincando com o cabelo dele.

- Você gostava? - ele perguntou se levantando. Eu corei.

- Não é como se não fosse passado, Sirius. - respondi, enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo com carinho.

- James tem sorte. - ele comentou, enquanto eu fechava os olhos. Se isso tivesse acontecido há três anos, eu me sentiria uma garota de sorte e teria beijado Sirius.

Eu não tinha mais catorze anos. Sirius também não.

- Não tenho nada com o James. - disse e ele riu.

- Hoje não, _Consuelo_. Só se lembre de nunca dizer nunca.

Quando Sirius saiu de perto eu me toquei que eu não senti _nada_ com a aproximação dele. Como se ele nunca tivesse me tocado com _aquele_ carinho (o de antes de um beijo de adolescentes).

Eu quase beijei Sirius.

E me senti como se traísse James.

E, sim, essa é a brilhante vida de Lily Evans.

**Continua...**

**Nota 3: **Vambora Manchester *imaginem alguém bem louco dançando*

Tenho um desafio: Alguém consegue adivinhar o ano de nascimento da Lily na fic? Ou em que ano eles estão? Já aviso que não estão em 2011.

Torçam pro Manchester!

Outra coisa: **Não favorite sem comentar, criança**

Beijos

Misa Black – Miss W (em certos círculos)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota 1: **Presente para **Morgana Elvendork** de amigo secreto.

**Nota 2: **Bem, algumas pessoas chutaram o ano de nascimento da Lily e o ano que eles estão. Bem, eu quando eu comecei a escrever a fic, eu queria que a fic se passasse no final dos anos noventa (e uma parte passa, ou seja, o primeiro capítulo). Enfim, aqui a Lily nasceu em 1983, e a explicação é um pouco longa, então em resumo o ano foi escolhido porque o Manchester só ganhou alguma coisa nesse ano). Logo, ela narra o que aconteceu no ano de 2001.

O fato da Lily mostrar uma foto do Romário no museu é porque ele é considerado um dos melhores jogadores do Barça (saiu de lá, se não me engano no ano de 95).

**O que pode parecer um erro: **A Lily está em 2001 e nesse ano o Barcelona **ainda não **patrocinava a Unicef (ele começou em 2006), porém, a fic está no passado e digamos que seja a Lily de 2011 narrando o acontecido em 2001. É. Confuso, eu sei.

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas e adoráveis que eu recebi. Sério.**

**Reviews sem login:**

**Sassah Potter: **Bem, a Lily vai vendo bem aos poucos o que todos nós sabemos. E a guia quase botou todos eles para fora do museu do time, menos o Remus. Obrigada por ler. Beijos.

**Srta Mai: **Nossa, obrigada! *tímida* Bem, aqui está a atualização. Beijos e obrigada por ler.

**Dany C: **Obrigada. Eles são um amor juntos, mesmo (por mais que eu goste tanto de Sirius Lily e Sirius James que é quase um 3some -q) Obrigada por ler. Beijos.

**Capítulo 6**

Aos seis anos de idade, eu acreditava que ia conhecer um príncipe encantado e que ele me faria ver o mundo. Aos sete, eu estava brigando junto de quatro meninos. Aos oito, tenho certeza que eles achavam que eu era um menino de cabelos longos. Aos nove, eu achava contos de fadas idiotas. Aos dez, percebi que meu coração disparava perto de Sirius. Aos onze, descobri que Sirius tinha a mesma reação com Alice. Aos doze, eu queria ser notada como uma garota. Aos treze, eu me sentia deslocada perto das outras meninas (o que não me ajudava a parecer que feminina e interessante para os meninos). Aos catorze, tive um surto e cortei meu cabelo bem curto (achava que já que nenhum cara se interessava, então eu não tinha sentido manter meus cabelos longos) e descobri que o problema não era eu, meus amigos que não deixavam os meninos se aproximarem (Acho que a primeira crise de ciúmes deles foi nessa época, tendo James como o líder da "revolta"). Aos quinze, eu quase beijei James e isso mudou tudo. Aos dezesseis, eu decidi que não ia ter nada com um cara que acha que amigos podem ser esquecidos por um namorado (lição que tive que aprender sozinha). Aos dezessete, eu continuava como a garota de quatro melhores amigos e poucas meninas _gostavam _de mim (as que gostavam eram meninas interessadas nos meus amigos), além de ter que ajudar Sirius a perceber que ser brinquedo sexual de Alice não fazia bem a ele. Aos dezoito, eu finalmente beijei James e isso mudou tudo. De novo.

A questão é que, bem, a minha vida há onze anos gira em torno deles e isso não me fez ou faz mal. Graças a eles, eu aprendi a brigar (Só Deus sabe quantas vezes eu voltei para casa com os cabelos desgrenhados e com machucados e hematomas) e aprendi a ser a Lily e não a garota que todos acreditavam que era a Lily.

- Lily? - ouvi a voz de Peter ao longe e me virei e vi que ele estava ao meu lado. Sacudi a cabeça e forcei um sorriso.

- O que foi, Pete? - perguntei e ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Sabe, eu vi uma ruiva ao longe com uma expressão tristonha e eu tive que vir perguntar o que aconteceu com a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. - ele respondeu e eu dei um soquinho no ombro dele, sorrindo.

- Ah, Pete. - disse e ele me abraçou. Os abraços de Peter, por ele ser gordinho, são muito gostosos. São do tipo abraço de urso. - Eu não sei.

- Eu sei. - ele disse e eu o observei assustada. - Ora, Lily, não é difícil descobrir o que sua cabeça ruiva maluca pensa. E eu vi Sirius e você no quarto.

- James...

- James não sabe e não tem o que saber, certo? Não aconteceu nada, Lily. - ele comentou e eu não pude deixar de pensar que para Peter era uma situação horrível, quero dizer, ele sempre foi mais apegado a James, sem nunca conseguir mentir ou omitir nada dele. E ali estava ele, omitindo fatos que sabia (mesmo que não tivesse acontecido nada) por mim. - Espero que eu tenha escolhido o certo, Lils.

Ele se afastou com um sorriso fraco e me beijou na testa com carinho.

- Só não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois. - ele disse, enquanto se afastava.

E tudo o que eu sabia era que Peter estava completamente certo.

**X**

- Por que já vamos? - perguntei quando percebi os meninos guardando as coisas nas malas.

- O que você pretende? Ficar em Barcelona para sempre? - perguntou Remus, enquanto fechava a mochila dele.

- Pode ser.

- Lily, ainda faltam muitos países para você se apaixonar e resolver mudar de nome. Ainda nem te levamos para a Alemanha para você decidir que é seu nome é Frida e começar a surtar com _Strudel_ ou qualquer coisa que do gênero ou para a Itália para você surtar e querer ser, sei lá, a Sophia Loren. - James disse divertido.

Revirei os olhos, enquanto arrumava a minha mochila. Eu estava com fome e eles não paravam de falar sobre a guia do museu que se ofereceu para mostrar a _Barcelona real_ e não a dos turistas a Remus (ao que parece, Remus não aceitou o convite).

- Lily, assim, só por perguntar. - Sirius começou um pouco sem-graça. - Você já falou com sua mãe?

A única palavra que vinha a minha mente era Merda. Repetida milhares de vezes.

**X**

- Alô?

- Hm... Mãe, é a Lily. - disse com medo que minha mãe me expulsasse de casa por telefone (mesmo que eu estivesse a quilômetros dela).

- Lily? A Lily que simplesmente _fugiu_ de mim? - minha mãe disse naquele tom de voz que as mães usam quando querem nos matar e/ou nos fazer sentirmos culpados.

- Mãe... - choraminguei. - Por favor, eu te liguei, não liguei?

- Depois de três dias _sumida_, Lily Evans! - ela respondeu irritada. - Sorte sua que seu pai me impediu de ir na polícia dar queixa do seu desaparecimento!

- Mãe, eu estou bem. Estou me alimentando, comendo fibras e vegetais, tomo banho todos os dias... Está tudo certo. - avisei e eu pude ouvir minha mãe bufando.

- E aqueles seus amigos? Vocês não _dividem o quarto_, certo? - ela me perguntou. Sabia que ela ia interpretar que eu estou dormindo com eles até se eu dissesse que não era com eles que eu estava viajando. Revirei os olhos.

- Mãe. Eu. Não. Tenho. Nada. Com. Nenhum. Deles.

- Inclusive o tal de Remus? Porque eu posso jurar que vi uma das suas calcinhas no bolso dele numa vez que ele veio aqui. - segurei o riso. Minha mãe podia achar que eu tinha alguma coisa com Sirius ou James e estaria, até certo ponto, certa, mas com _Remus? _

Não que o Remus não seja atraente. Ele é, se você gosta de caras com uma aparência delicada e uma educação primorosa. E não, Remus não é nenhum santo, mas ele sempre foi educado demais para uma atitude dessas.

- Mãe!

- Lily, você precisa entender que não é mais uma menina de dez anos! Você já mulher e é atraente. Até seus amigos sabem disso. Se não soubessem, por que você vive solteira?

Não respondi (e, para ser sincera, não conseguiria), pois James roubou o fone de mim e começou uma conversa com a minha mãe, no mínimo, interessante.

- Senhora Evans! Não, é claro que sua filha está ótima. Ah sim, compreendo. Mas é claro que sim. Não, nunca! Pode ter certeza, se _alguma coisa_ acontecer a sua filha, me responsabilizarei. Sim, _até isso_. Ah, tudo bem, passo para ela. - ele riu. - Sim, eu faço isso.

Ao me entregar o fone, James colou seus lábios nos meus e saiu rindo.

- Lily, creio que eu _exagerei. _- eu estaquei. Como assim a minha mãe diz que _exagerou_? O que James prometeu para a minha mãe? Dez milhões de libras? - Bem, - ela deu uma risadinha. - eu tenho que ir ao mercado. Beijos e use camisinha. - e desligou na minha cara. Minha mãe desligou o telefone na minha cara _e me mandou usar camisinha. _

James deve ter pago dez milhões de libras para a minha mãe. Certeza.

**X**

- O que você fez para minha mãe? Lobotomia via telefone? - perguntei e ele riu.

- Eu disse o que ela queria ouvir. - ele respondeu, se apoiando na grade da varanda do nosso quarto.

- E o que ela queria ouvir? - perguntei incerta. James riu mais ainda e me puxou para ele.

- O que toda mãe quer ouvir, Lily. - me respondeu e me beijou. Acho que, na cabeça de James, nossa relação é menos doente.

- Você não vai me dizer? - perguntei assim que consegui me separar dele.

- Alguma coisa com casamento. - ele disse gargalhando ao perceber que eu empalideci. - O que foi? Não pretende se casar? Está mesmo me usando para sexo?

- Você me propôs casamento para a minha mãe? - perguntei. Não tinha sentido. Eu não tinha ouvido a palavra casamento na conversa de James e minha mãe.

- Bem, sua mãe sugeriu que eu me casasse com você, na verdade. - ele respondeu, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos.

- E você, como um bom cavalheiro, aceitou.

- Teremos filhos lindos, Lily.

- James, nós nem namoramos. As chances de termos filhos são praticamente nulas!

- Ainda, Lily.

Não consegui replicar. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Ora, essa é uma cena linda. Um casal se observando dessa forma. - Sirius comentou. Acho que ele já se recuperou daquele quase beijo. Eu corei e James riu.

- Sirius! - eu disse e ele simplesmente jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada.

- Bem, eu acho genial a coisa toda. - ele disse. - E então, a senhora sua mãe já chamou a polícia?

- Digamos que eu vá me casar. - eu respondi e ele gargalhou mais uma vez.

- Posso ser o padrinho? - ele me perguntou animado.

- Não. - respondi séria.

- Por quê? - ele fez aquela carinha de cachorro triste e eu ri, enquanto me aproximava.

- Porque você será o noivo. - respondi e ele me abraçou com força enquanto me girava. James bufou e revirou os olhos (pelo menos não me olhou ferido como da última vez).

- Perdeu, _Prongsie_. - Sirius disse e eu gargalhei alto, quando James se aproximou de nós e me puxou pela cintura.

- Duelaremos até a morte por ela! - avisou James me colocando atrás dele.

- Ou podemos nos atracar e esquecermos dela. - sugeriu Sirius. James o observou por longos minutos, como se considerasse a proposta.

- Não. Sabe, Sirius, eu gosto de ser o mais alto na relação. - ele respondeu, enquanto me puxava contra ele.

- Na cama, _Prongsie_, todo mundo tem o mesmo tamanho. - Sirius disse, mordendo os lábios.

- A história da minha vida: Dois caras gatos que desistem de mim para se pegarem. - comentei e James apoiou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Acho que desisti de tentar fazer James ver que nossa relação era incestuosa, ele não entendia mesmo.

- Ah, Lily, você é mais interessante que o Sirius. Até com aquele corte de cabelo curto e masculino. - ele me disse dando beijinhos nenhum pouco inocentes no meu pescoço.

- Mereço isso, Sirius? - perguntei apontando para James que tentava me empurrar para a grade da varanda e, ao que parecia, fazer Sirius ver que ele não era necessário ali.

- Bem, você podia estar comigo, Lily. - ele sugeriu, enquanto James tentava atrair minha atenção mordendo meu pescoço.

- James, me solta! - eu disse, quando ele estava quase ganhando. Eu não tenho nada com ele e ele fica agindo como se eu tivesse.

Ele me soltou, enquanto arrepiava o cabelo.

- Bem, não é como se você tivesse feito uma proposta irrecusável, Sirius. - disse arrumando a minha franja de maneira obsessiva (hábito que roubei de James: mexer até cansar no meu cabelo). Antes que Sirius ou James me dissessem alguma coisa, acrescentei. - Bem, eu vou terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas e, talvez, comprar presentes para a minha mãe. _Talvez camisinhas espanholas_.

- Você vai me explicar a piada? - perguntou Sirius me seguindo.

- Vai comprar os presentes que você prometeu levar para Tonks. - disse, enquanto saía do quarto e ouvia Sirius comentar alguma coisa sobre Tonks se sentir _demais_ sua irmã mais nova.

**X**

- Então, já que a Lily nos forçou a conhecer Barcelona. Eu exijo conhecer Cannes. - terminou de argumentar Remus. Ele decidiu que quer conhecer o sul da França _do nada_.

- Mas Cannes, Remus? - perguntei aflita. Bem que ele podia optar por _Marseille_, mas não. Tem que ser Cannes e seu festival de cinema.

- Se formos para Cannes, eu exijo conhecer Mônaco. - avisou Peter. E se eu conheço meus amigos, não nos daríamos bem em Mônaco, muitos cassinos.

Deus sabe que eu podia acabar como escrava branca de um dos cassinos para pagar uma aposta. Está bem, não, mas não custava evitar certas coisas.

- Se formos para Mônaco e Cannes, eu exijo conhecer a Sicília. - Sirius disse se jogando em cima do nosso mapa (aquele que tínhamos trabalhado nos últimos anos para viajarmos e que ainda sim parecia incompleto).

- Ah, claro. Vamos cruzar a Itália para você conhecer a Sicília. - revirei os olhos. - Alguém vai querer uma viagem interestelar para conhecer, sei lá, o Universo de _Star Trek_?

- Pode ser _Star Wars? _Porque eu adoraria conhecer o _Chewbacca_. - eu ouvi isso vindo de Remus, enquanto os outros gargalhavam. É isso que ganhamos quando queremos ajudar as pessoas: Piadinhas.

- Ok, Remus. Nós vamos para Cannes, mas eu não quero saber, eu _vou _conhecer Berlim, ok? - disse James.

- Não vou ser escrava branca para cumprir apostas em Mônaco. - avisei, cruzando os braços.

Eles riram e continuaram rindo até sairmos do hotel com um novo destino: Cannes.

As chances de chegarmos a Moscou até o fim do mês são mínimas. Sinceramente.

**Continua...**

**Nota 3: **Então, eu acho que é o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi dessa fic e gostaria de dizer que eu me divirto em escrever essa fic (vocês me mimam muito com as reviews, falei).

Bem, comentem

Beijos

Misa Black/Karen J./W – a menina de tantos nicks que até cansa.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nota 1: **Fic pra Morgana Elvendork – a moça que me fez tomar muito vinho.

**Nota 2: **Me senti mimada e amada. Obrigada pessoas.

**Reviews sem login:**

**Beatriz Paz: **Obrigada! Bem, o James não está fazendo tipinho, ele está sendo ele mesmo pra ficar com ela, só que ela está com medo da relação. Beijos.

**Sassah Potter: **James já ganhou a Lily no cansaço. E Mônaco será genial. Prometo. Obrigada por tudo! Beijos.

**Srta Mai**: Obrigada. Misa vem sim de Death Note. Beijos!

**Mel Cullen Potter: **Obrigada. Aqui. Beijos!

**Capítulo 7**

As cidades ao longo do caminho se confundiriam se eu não tivesse com quem compartilhar as lembranças. Como não rir sozinha ao me lembrar Remus quase chorando quando pisamos em Paris (com o pé direito, preciso dizer)? Ou da ideia de Peter de irmos até a Sibéria para pegarmos uma balsa e conhecermos o Japão?

Tivemos momentos ruins também. Brigamos por batata frita/direito de usar o banheiro/ último pedaço de pizza e outras situações comuns, mas sempre resolvemos nossos problemas da melhor forma possível.

- Então... - James disse, enquanto caminhávamos pela cidade de Cannes. - Fiquei sabendo que está solteira.

- Estou solteira há um tempo e você sabe disso. - respondi e ele fez um barulho estranho com o nariz.

- Fiquei sabendo que você queria conhecer uma outra cidade no sul da França. - ele disse me abraçando por trás. - E, se não me engano, tem um time de futebol famoso lá.

- Você sabe o nome do time? - perguntei e ele riu.

- Se eu souber o que ganho? - ele perguntou me virando de frente para ele.

- O que você quer?

- Garota, tenha certeza que você _vai precisar _das camisinhas que comprou para sua mãe. - ele riu e eu corei. Muito.

E, obviamente, não tinha resposta.

**X**

- O James sabia o nome do time? - Sirius perguntou pela milésima vez, enquanto me observava incrédulo. - Lily, você vai sair com ele, enquanto eu vou ter que sair com _Peter e Remus_? Por quê?

Sirius sempre foi carente. Do tipo que acredita que todas as atenções _precisam _estar direcionadas a ele. O fato que eu ia sair com James (encontro e tudo o mais) fazia ele se sentir mal.

E eu culpo totalmente a família doentia dele e a Alice.

- Deixa a Lily em paz, Sirius. - Remus disse, enquanto tirava Sirius do meu "espaço pessoal" (ou seja, do espaço de quinze centímetros perto de mim) puxando-o pelos cabelos.

- Eu quero conhecer uma garota francesa legal para ter um encontro. Pronto falei. - Sirius comentou emburrado e cruzando os braços (como uma criança mimada).

- Nada te impede de conhecer uma garota francesa legal, Sirius.

Ele me observou incrédulo e apontou para Remus e Peter.

- As garotas, ao que parece, gostam deles! - me informou enquanto Remus bufava e Peter gargalhava.

- Alguma vez na vida Remus e eu deveríamos ter sorte no amor. - comentou Peter enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo.

Ele tinha essa mania de mexer no meu cabelo desde que eu me conhecia por gente, sempre com a justificativa que ele era vermelho e brilhante (como se a cor do meu cabelo fosse, de fato, vermelho) e que atraía o cérebro dele com desvio de atenção.

- Lily. - James me chamou saindo do banheiro, enquanto Sirius, Remus e Peter observavam-no com _aquela expressão_.

- Você pode ser um de nós na maior parte do tempo, _Prongs_. - Sirius começou puxando o melhor amigo pelo colarinho (Ah, cena deliciosa!)

- Mas se ela derrubar _uma_ _única lágrima_ por você, eu juro que um outro Universo não será longe o suficiente. - avisou Peter com uma expressão fria que me deu medo.

- Ou seja, _Potter_, cuidado com o que faz com a _nossa _Lily. - Remus terminou e eu gargalhava abertamente (com um tipo gargalhada insana).

- Vocês fizeram isso com _todos os meus encontros?_ - perguntei, limpando as lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos.

- É pior com o James _do nosso lado_. - comentou Peter. - Ele simplesmente sabe fazer um cara temer _avançar o sinal _com você. - riu um pouco e depois parou para pensar. - Eu sempre achei aquilo _muito suspeito. _

- Não só você.

- Espera um instante: James já foi devidamente ameaçado, mas nossa querida Lily? Fiquei sabendo que ela só quer usá-lo para sexo. - Sirius interveio e, tenho certeza, que foi porque James começou a corar.

- Ei! Eu sou a garota virgem e delicada aqui! - avisei com uma expressão inocente. Sirius se inclinou sobre meu corpo e a proximidade me fez corar (Qual é, eu podia não sentir _nada_ por ele, mas Sirius ainda era um cara bonito!).

- Quer dizer que a Senhorita Evans _nunca _teve um pensamento indecoroso sobre o nosso amável James? - ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Não conseguia responder. Estava travada.

**X**

- Então, você podia me contar _quais são os seus pensamentos indecorosos_. Quem sabe eu não resolvo realizá-los. - James comentou do nada dentro do carro. Corei e ele riu. - Vou ter que adivinhar? Se eu acertar, o que eu ganho?

- Não tem pensamento nenhum, Potter. - disse e ele riu mais ainda.

- Bem, vamos ver. Sexo num carro em movimento. No banco do motorista. Não? Sexo no almoxarifado da escola. É, aquele mesmo que ficamos presos naquela vez que o Remus se apaixonou perdidamente por aquela _punk_ com a mochila cheia de _bottoms _dos _Sex Pistols_ que trabalhava na coordenação... Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Lucy? Anna? Michelle?

- Ela usava um "nome de guerra" ou algo assim. E esses nomes nem são parecidos, James!

- Eu sei, mas assim você me responde. - ele riu e pegou a minha mão. - Você fica linda corada, Lily, mas eu prefiro quando você ri _de verdade_.

- Nota mental: Nunca mais sair com um melhor-amigo-quase-irmão num encontro. Ele conhece _todas _as suas histórias constrangedoras que nenhum cara num primeiro encontro, ou nunca, deveria saber. - comentei e James se endireitou no banco do automóvel.

- Você não vai precisar sair com mais nenhum amigo seu, Lily. Já me encontrou.

- Você acha que vamos ficar juntos _para sempre_ como num conto de fadas, então? - perguntei debochada e vi James corar.

Eu sempre achei que era _isso _que um cara queria, sabe? Uma relação sem cobranças e tudo o mais. Pela reação de James naquele momento, pude ver que a _"nossa relação" _era muito mais séria por parte de James do que de mim.

Eu era o cara da relação.

- Ei. - chamei carinhosamente. - Só... Vamos deixar acontecer. Sem pressões.

- Se é o que você quer. - ele disse meio frio.

- E o que você quer? - perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Um relacionamento com você não seria ruim. Ser conhecido como "o namorado da Lily, o James" e não "_um dos _melhores amigos da Lily, o James". Conhecer a sua família como _namorado_. - ele me respondeu num tom irritado.

- Isso é ridículo! Você conhece a minha família! - lembrei e ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Não como seu namorado.

- Por que isso é importante?

- Porque é!

Eu definitivamente era o cara da relação. E isso não era divertido.

**X**

- Então, deixa eu ver se entendi. Vocês estavam no meio do caminho, brigaram e voltaram para cá _sem se falar_? - me perguntou Remus, enquanto fazia uma trança no meu cabelo (que eu, no meu surto de "nenhuma garota quer ser minha amiga" os ensinei a fazer, assim como fazer unhas – Sirius é o melhor no quesito fazer unhas e eu sou a pior. Em compensação, eu tive que aprender "coisas de menino" e sou a melhor jogadora de videogame que já teve o prazer de entrar no quarto de James, mesmo que até hoje tenha sido a única).

- Basicamente. - respondi envergonhada.

- Você é _tão _idiota, Lily! - ele me informou. Sirius e Peter tinham levado James para tomar um porre (e, muito provavelmente, conhecer alguma garota legal).

- Obrigada pela informação.

- Até hoje eu sempre acreditei que as garotas _esperassem _uma relação legal, divertida, estável. Você, sabe-se lá por que, não quer nada disso. - ele me censurou, enquanto me virava para ele.

- Eu quero tudo isso!

- Não é o que parece. - ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. O que eu faria se não der certo? Ficar sem ele na minha vida é, sei lá, ficar sem... - eu não tinha ideia de como completar a frase.

- Oxigênio? - sugeriu Remus e eu revirei os olhos.

- É como ficar sem um dos meus melhores amigos. Eu quase explodi um laboratório do lado dele uma vez, Remus! Eu tenho uma vida ao lado dele, ao lado de todos vocês.

- Eu acho que você só está assim porque _gosta dele_. Não é paixão platônica adolescente como a que sentia por Sirius. - ao ver minha expressão, ele riu. - Ah, você achou _mesmo _que não tínhamos percebido?

- Bem, uma garota não pode sonhar?

- Depende com quem. - rimos e ele me abraçou carinhosamente. E depois deu um peteleco no meu nariz. - Garota, você vai acabar nos matando jovens. Todos nós.

- Eu sei. Maldito dia em que te derrubei no corredor da escola, arrastando um Pete desgovernado comigo.

- Maldito dia em que ajudamos dois pirralhos metidos a espertos a brigar com aqueles garotos mais velhos. Eu devo ter hematomas daquela surra até hoje!

- Eu era uma garota e apanhei o mesmo tanto que vocês. Talvez por isso meu corpo demorou para desenvolver.

Uma vida inteira repleta de histórias com Peter, Remus, Sirius e James. Eu podia ter outra história com eles, mas a que eu tinha era tão viva, colorida e, não vou mentir, dolorida que eu não consigo imaginar _outra vida_.

Sem nenhum deles.

Levantei tão rápido que a minha cabeça rodou levemente.

- Por mais que eu saiba, eu preciso perguntar: onde você vai? - Remus perguntou divertido. Eu ri levemente.

- Defender o que é meu, Remus querido.

**X**

- Você está tão linda, Lily! - exclamou um James feliz me puxando para o colo dele sem cerimônia alguma.

- Quanto ele bebeu? - perguntei tentando me soltar de James.

- O suficiente para contar que o sonho da vida dele é ser pai e morar numa casa com cerca branca. - informou Peter revirando os olhos.

A noite seria longa.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Nota 1: **Para **Morgana Elvendork**, minha musa, minha lufa, minha linda.

**Nota 2: **Desculpa pela demora. Quem é do seisvê (fórum de Harry Potter) sabe que estou correndo com o Desafio de Hogwarts e por isso não tive culhões de escrever. Além de meu tempo de pc estar reduzido por conta da faculdade e eu preferir não postar que postar qualquer coisa. Eu achei esse capítulo interessante por conta de algumas reações dos personagens.

Obrigada pelas reviews. Me senti lufa e amada.

**Reviews sem login:**

**Sassah Potter: **A inversão de papéis foi intencional. Eu tenho amigos que têm/tiveram problemas com garotas que não queriam relacionamentos sérios e eu era quem ouvia eles me contarem sobre serem usados para sexo. Acabou que influenciou como eu vejo os garotos. E os meninos são muito ciumentos, sinceramente. Obrigada por ler. Beijos!

**Juliana: **Obrigada. Tento fazer meu melhor para que a fic fique boa. Beijos!

**Srta Mai: **Obrigada. O James é um idiota apaixonado e a Lily uma idiota apaixonada cabeça dura :D. Beijos!

**Marina: **Obrigada e eu geralmente posto um capítulo por semana, acho que de sábado/domingo são maiores as chances de ter atualização. Beijos!

**Nany Potter: **Bem, aqui está o capítulo 8. Obrigada por ler e gostar. Beijos!

**Capítulo 8**

Cada um de nós tem sua kriptonita. A do Sirius é a carência de atenção dele, a do Peter é a mania de inventar muffins com os nossos nomes (preciso dizer que o muffin Remus é o mais gostoso), a do Remus é querer controlar tudo com mãos de ferro (Deus sabe que falar que Remus organiza a vida com um chicote, não é mentira) a minha é minha insegurança e a de James é brigar com os amigos. James sempre foi assim (Pelo amor de Deus, ele praticamente teve febre por destruir o boneco de ação favorito de Peter quando tínhamos nove anos!).

Com a adolescência e a descoberta de álcool, ele passou a beber quando brigava com um de nós. A pior que eu me lembrava foi a vez que Sirius praticamente botou fogo no laboratório e trancou Severus Snape ali. Cruel de verdade.

James bebeu tanto que o encontramos em quase coma alcoólico. Ele ficou uma semana de cabeça baixa, mas depois de alguns tabefes na cara dele e surtos semipsicóticos dos outros, ele voltou a falar conosco.

O James que acariciava as minhas coxas de forma carinhosa e despudorada. Ele estava em uma situação pior que aquela vez: ele murmurava o meu nome e, num dado momento, achou que era plausível morder a minha coxa esquerda!

Dei um tapa nele e tentei me levantar e levá-lo para o hotel, Sirius só me encarava como se quisesse ver como eu tiraria |James de lá e Peter, ligeiramente mais sensível à situação, foi pagar a conta para que fôssemos embora.

- James... - disse com carinho, como se falasse com uma criança. - Está na hora de irmos, querido.

Ele me olhou como se eu não estivesse ali de verdade e sorriu feliz. Sirius revirou os olhos e gargalhou.

- Vamos embora, Romeu. - ele disse, erguendo James que tentava me alcançar com os braços.

**x**

- Céus, Lily, se eu lhe contar metade do que James me contou, você pede ele em casamento. - Peter comentou depois de James vomitar tudo o que tinha direito e eu forçar Sirius a dar um banho nele.

- Muito constrangedor? - eu perguntei fechando os olhos. Peter riu.

- Ele contou que... - então ele parou. - Bem, querida Lily, você vai ter que descobrir por si só.

- Traidor! - eu exclamei indignada. Peter deu de ombros.

- É, eu sou assim. - revirou os olhos e suspirou. - Lily, você erra demais com ele. Ele é um rapaz apaixonado, não um idiota de pau duro que só quer lhe comer.

Os termos seriam chocantes, mas eu não me importava. Peter tinha bebido um pouco e o tom de quando era a minha vida pessoal sempre foi ríspido.

Eles eram ciumentos. Simples assim.

- Enfim, você acha que ele vai ficar bem? - perguntei. Remus acordou com o grito que Sirius deu.

- Acho que sim. Se o Sirius não matá-lo. - Pete respondeu suspirando.

Sirius saiu do banheiro arrastando um James de cueca que tremia e batia os dentes de frio. Ele corou ao me ver e eu me senti como se esperassem alguma atitude minha.

Fui até James e entreguei o pijama dele. Ele me olhava encantado.

- Vai dormir, James. - mandei e ele me abraçou, me puxando para ele.

- Dorme comigo? - pediu carente e eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Que tipo de proposta era essa? Sirius gargalhou, enquanto Remus balançava a cabeça incrédulo. Peter me observava com uma expressão de "vai lá".

Resultado: Acabei fazendo carinho na cabeça de James até ele dormir (agarrado à minha cintura, devo acrescentar).

**X**

Se existe uma coisa sobre o qual não temos controle é a saúde das pessoas. E por mais que eu já soubesse antes, eu sei que o momento que marcou definitivamente meu conceito sobre isso foi o infarto de Charlus Potter.

Todos nós sabíamos que ele era velho, mas não esperávamos que acontecesse.

Tudo começou (para nós) quando James (de ressaca) ligou para os pais como fazia todo o santo dia no mesmo horário. E não obteve resposta.

Bem, isso fez com que fizesse com que Remus, Pete e eu ligássemos para nossos pais, porque o horário de James ligar era um horário sagrado para os pais.

E quando descobrimos, James desabou. Ele ficou horas parando e murmurando frases de que se ele não tivesse viajado, nada daquilo teria acontecido, que se ele não tivesse bebido, poderia estar no carro e chegando em casa àquela hora.

E nós só podíamos abraçá-lo e tentar confortá-lo.

Começamos a arrumar nossas coisas e então James reagiu:

- O que vocês vão fazer?

- Vamos para casa. - Peter informou. Sirius depositou a mão no ombro de James.

- Vocês não precisam ir. Eu vou e vocês ficam. - ele disse depois de um tempo.

- Você se lembra dos valentões de quando tínhamos sete anos, James? - Remus perguntou e sorriu quando James assentiu. - Eles nunca quiseram briga com você, Sirius, Lily ou

eu. Eles queriam Peter e o que você disse para eles naquela época?

- Que atacar um é atacar a todos. - ele respondeu fraco e sorriu ao sentir o braço de Peter no outro ombro.

- Um por todos e todos por um! - exclamei feliz e eles riram, enquanto James segurava a minha mão com carinho e brincava com meus dedos os acariciando com seus polegares.

- Obrigado. - ele disse baixinho e eu dei uma cabeçadinha nele.

- Vamos para casa? - sugeri e começamos a nos arrumar mais rapidamente.

Voltamos para casa em tempo recorde. E nunca pensei que seria uma sensação tão angustiante pisar no primeiro degrau da minha casa. Eu não queria voltar daquela forma.

Porque todos nós gostávamos muito do senhor Potter.

**X**

Entrei em casa e minha mãe pulou no meu pescoço, perguntando se eu estava bem e se eu tinha me alimentado direito. Eu não queria responder nada, só voltar para perto de James e Sirius – que estavam muito arrasados, mas respondi e minha mãe parecia satisfeita com o meu estado físico (o que eu sabia que queria dizer que eu teria que fazer alguns testes de gravidez se minha menstruação atrasasse um segundo).

- Eu vou atrás de James. - avisei e saí antes que minha mãe fizesse algum comentário.

James nunca morou no mesmo bairro que eu. Ele não chegava a morar longe, mas digamos que as diferenças entre os bairros eram notáveis. Resumindo: ele morava em bairro de industriais e eu de operários.

Sirius abriu a porta e me abraçou com força. Ele estava pálido e parecia controlar o gênio, o que significava que duas coisas aconteceram: Alice estava ali ou a família dele.

E pelo que eu conhecia de Sirius, eram as duas coisas.

- Ele está mal de verdade, Lily.

- Eu sei.

**X**

- Lily! - Alice exclamou e veio em minha direção pegando minhas mãos. Alice e eu nunca tivemos problemas uma com a outra como pode parecer. Eu só era contra a forma que usava Sirius e depois jogava fora.

- Alice. - sorri amarelo e ela me soltou. - Viu James?

Ela abriu sorriso divertido e eu me perguntei o que diabos ela tinha na cabeça, quero dizer, o pai do James está no hospital e, se eu conhecia a mãe dele, ela não ia querer comer enquanto o marido não saísse da observação.

Acho que as pessoas interpretam minhas atitudes de forma errada. Sinceramente.

Eu o encontrei saindo do quarto da mãe com uma expressão triste. Ele se encostou na parede e escorregou até o chão abaixando a cabeça.

- Ei. - disse e ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Você veio. - ele murmurou e eu me sentei do lado dele.

- Sempre estarei aqui para você. - disse e ele encolheu os ombros.

E eu não sabia se era porque ele era o meu melhor amigo ou porque eu sentia o coração disparar perto dele. Talvez fossem as duas coisas.

A questão é que era James e eu ia para as maiores brigas por ele.

E ele faria o mesmo por mim.

**Nota 3: **O presente de desculpas pela demora será postada daqui a pouco.

Beijos

Misa Black – Tungstênio.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Os Garotos de Lily**

**Nota 1: **Sempre e Sempre e Sempre presente para **Morgana Potter Lupin**, aquela linda. (:

**Nota 2: **Desculpa o atraso de quase um ano, sou uma idiota que merece ser espancada pela falta de consideração. Sério. Se quiserem me boicotarem como autora, eu aceito. Vou terminar de escrever a fic e postá-la, mas está tudo bem. (:

**Reviews sem login: **

**Bells: **Ela meio que já sabe, só falta a coragem de assumir. Obrigada pela review! Desculpa a demora! Beijos.

**Bia: **Hey! Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio e desculpa a demora... Beijos!

**Laís: **Então, eu sou uma enrolada e hoje foi quando consegui sentar no pc e escrever o capítulo 9 de Os Garotos de Lily. Nem sei se o tom está parecido com o que tinha antes. Obrigado por tudo e desculpa a demora! Beijos!

**Julia: **Bem, nem sei se você continua acompanhando, mas aqui está! Beijos!

**Maria Elena: **Obrigada! Desculpa a demora. Aqui está! Beijos.

**Swiit Dawn: **Sualinda, venk que eu vou te amar! Obrigada por ler e apoiar a fic, amor. Sério. 3 Enfim, eu exijo novas fics da mocinha, agora que já acabaram os vestibulares do ano e sim! Aqui eu ó! Postando de novo. HAHAHAHAHA. Sério. Eu exijo, gramática. Beijos e obrigada por tudo! (:

**KaoriH(que tinha login, mas não dava para mandar MP): **Sim, Sirius, Remus e James quase numa fic a parte, porque tem mais pegação dos três do que com a Lily e eu gosto disso. Promessa: Minha próxima SiRem será toda sua e você poderá decidir quem sentará primeiro *-* HAHAHAHAHA

Bem, o Charlus não morreu, mas ele é velhinho né? ): Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos []

**BrunaGranger: **Ei! Obrigada por ler! Então, aqui está a atualização! Obrigada por ler e desculpa a demora! (:

**Capítulo 9**

**AVISO: **Favoritar a fic sem comentar é maldade e será combatida com MPs mal-educadas ou caso não dê, com avisos para quem favoritou do gênero: "E aí fulano, gosto?" dentro da fic. É. É feio.

Há quem diga que o amor de verdade é como a explosão de uma estrela, que queima rápido e o brilho dura anos. Eu poderia considerar a paixão assim, paixão aquela coisa que vem junto do tesão. Amor é mais doce, mais amigável, mais pé no chão e mais maduro. Amor é o banho quente depois da nevasca, por assim dizer.

Amor não é só tesão e eu sempre soube porque eu amo os meninos desde sempre. Desde que a pequena Lily de cabelos em maria-chiquinhas tortas (porque queria fazer sozinha) esbarrou em um Peter bochechudo e comedor de _muffins_.

- James, - eu comecei depois de alguns minutos enroscada nele. - sua mãe está bem?

- Está como o esperado: desesperada. Tia Cassiopeia já enviou flores para mamãe com um cartão de mau gosto, sabe? Eu tive que sumir com o cartão e só entregar as flores.

- Pensei que a família de sua mãe gostasse do Senhor Potter. - comentei e depois me toquei que estava me enfiando na história de pessoas que - eu sabia - me odiavam.

- Digamos que minha mãe meio que peitou o mundo para ficar com o "comunista" dos Potters.

Ao dizer isso, James se levantou e me puxou para que eu ficasse de pé. Depois de me roubar um selinho, apertou minha mão com carinho e me olhou como se pedisse para que eu ficasse com ele.

E eu fiquei.

**x**

- O que você tem com o James? - Alice perguntou assim que conseguiu me separar do primo.

Alice é uma boa pessoa. Não é muito certa quando se trata de Sirius, mas ainda sim. Mas pelo tom de voz dela uma coisa devia ter acontecido. E, se eu conhecia a história e os personagens, Sirius se recusou a ir visitá-la depois que Frank fosse embora, o que já era um grande passo na conquista da maturidade que Alice alegou que ele não tinha.

- Nada de muito interessante na sua vida. - respondi com um sorrisinho meio cínico.

- Você foi chutada pelo Sirius, não foi? E decidiu se arranjar com o meu primo. - ela alegou e, se fosse a Lily dos dezesseis anos, já teria esfregado a cara de Alice no assoalho impecável de James.

- Não somos amigas, Alice. Não precisamos fingir que somos. O que eu tenho e/ou deixo de ter com seu primo não lhe diz respeito. Você só deveria se manter quietinha para que eu não conte _o que eu sei_. - eu disse e saí com toda a dignidade que uma ruiva mal-criada tem.

Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar no que tinha acontecido. Logo, estava numa rodinha de Peter, Remus e Sirius. Objetivo? Melhorar o humor de James.

**x**

Então, ali estava eu trancada no quarto de Sirius com três dos meus quatro patetas favoritos, enquanto fazíamos uma conferência sobre como melhorar o humor de James (mesmo que soubéssemos que só se o hospital ligasse e falasse que o Charlus estava melhor e já podia voltar para casa, ele ficaria bem).

- Não há o que ser feito. - eu disse depois de várias ideias furadas e sem consideração com o que ele passou. _Strippers _não resolveriam, festas seriam de mau gosto.

- Você sabe que há uma coisa que melhoria o humor dele. - disse Peter subitamente.

Eu meio que soube o que era na hora, mas não queria pensar no assunto. Abaixei a cabeça e decidi fugir do quarto. Quando levantei a cabeça resolvida a fugir correndo pela porta trancada, vi uma barreira tripla. Eu não teria escolha.

- Lily, sua mocoronga, ou você decide se quer o James, ou vamos livrá-lo de você. - começou Sirius. Droga, quando Sirius começava com mocoronga, significava que eu estava _absurdamente _ferrada.

- Eu... - Na verdade, eu nunca tive resposta adequada. Queria perdê-lo? Óbvio que não, mas como amigo ou como namorado? Eu não sabia. Só sabia que eu me importava.

- Você sabe que ele gostou de você desde os nossos quinze anos, não? - Remus disse e eu entrei em choque. Talvez _aquele quase primeiro beijo _não fosse só curiosidade.

Talvez fôssemos certos um para o outro e James soubesse disso.

- Ah, pára! Todos sabemos que James está de quatro por ela desde aquela vez que ela ganhou dele no videogame quando tínhamos uns nove anos! - Peter comentou e depois corou. Pete sabia que não devia abrir a boca, tanto que recebeu olhares reprovadores de Remus e Sirius.

- Assim ela se assusta, Pete! - ralhou Remus e eu riria se _ela _não fosse _eu._

Eu estive ali, o tempo todo do lado dele e nunca percebi que ele gostava de mim. Sou tão burra assim? Por que _quem _não perceberia que o seu melhor amigo quase irmão te ama de uma forma diferente da fraternal?

Acho que todos. Sei lá.

Fiquei quieta. Quando eles bobearam, eu fugi.

**x**

Quando me sinto acuada, eu corro. Corro como se não houvesse amanhã, como se conseguisse fugir dos meus problemas com a corrida. Nunca deu certo, mas pelo menos meu cérebro sempre oxigenou melhor depois da corrida.

- Lily? - fui segurada por um Sirius que me apertou para que eu não conseguisse continuar a correr.

- Sirius, eu... Você sempre soube?

- Eu nunca te olhei _duas vezes _por ele, Lily. Você é linda, mas você é dele. Sempre foi. - ele disse e deu de ombros. - Talvez, se ele não te amasse tanto, eu poderia te amar de _outra forma_.

Aquilo me chocou e a vontade de correr se intensificou.

- Só que fugir nunca resolve os problemas. - ele completou ao perceber minhas intenções.

- Disse o garoto que fugiu de casa aos dezesseis anos. - debochei e ele me olhou ferido. Eu toquei num ponto doído dele.

- Sabe por que eu fugi de casa? Porque meus pais, minha família, achava que eu tinha amigos impróprios por não terem o mesmo sangue aristocrático nas veias. - Ele só dissera na época que eles eram meio preconceituosos e rigorosos demais. - Porque uma menina filha de proletariado só queria se casar bem.

E era sobre mim, no fim. Porque apesar de Remus ser filho bastardo de um magnata, ele ainda tinha mais aristocracia no sangue que eu. Aceitei a desculpa de Sirius sem questionar e agora a verdade surgia e me assustava.

Abracei Sirius como nunca tinha o abraçado e ele retribuiu. Foi um dos momentos mais chocantes da minha vida e ainda sim um dos mais doces. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e depositei um beijo na testa de Sirius.

- O que você vai fazer, Lily? - ele me perguntou quando percebeu que eu voltaria a correr.

- O que eu devia ter feito há uns quatro anos mais ou menos.

Larguei Sirius sozinho no meio da rua e fui atrás do que realmente importava.

**Continua...**

**Nota 3: **Capítulo escrito sob o _looping _infinito de _Wedding Song _do Bob Dylan, que volta ao Brasil esse ano e eu quero muito ir e GAUGXSYGDYGWDH - Sim, isso foi um surto!

Bem, pretendo terminar Os Garotos de Lily daqui uns 3 capítulos, então. Aí está.

Beijos!

W


	10. Capítulo 10

**Os Garotos de Lily**

**Nota 1: **Presente para **Morgana Elvendork**, boss da JL do 6v. Presente que já fez aniversário e não foi completo. Desculpa.

**Nota 2: **Capítulo feito à base de altas doses da banda Rooney. Não possuo nada disso, nem de Harry Potter e nem quero possuir (já tenho meu cabeludo músico pra suprir minha atração louca -Q).

**Reviews que não pude responder para os usuários: **

**Layla Black: **Hey, obrigada! Cara, A Garota da Festa fluiu tão fácil pra escrever que essa até me surpreende em como é mais difícil. Beijos!

**MariaElena: **Obrigada! Sim, a Lily tem uma atitude que eu acho que no canon ela devia ter (não tão surtada ou maluca, mas mesmo assim). Beijos!

**anon(2): **Ai, desculpa. Sério. N problemas, momentos e desastres pessoais D: Até o fim de maio Os Garotos de Lily ficará completa e eu poderei falar que fechei uma fic que me dediquei muito em alguns momentos. :D (E talvez começar uma coisa com alienígenas ou piratas que eu tô planejando há um ano e meio). Bem, Beijos!

**Inaclara: **Obrigada! Me esforço muito para agradar vocês! Beijos!

**Capítulo 10 **

Meus pais me ensinaram diversas coisas sobre a vida, desde muito pequena minha vida ficou repleta dessas lições: tentaram me transmitir conceitos de coisas que não seriam consideradas importantes para muitos pais, por exemplo que nunca se deve sair de casa com roupa de baixo esfarrapada (Segundo meu pai, nunca se sabe o pode acontecer em seguida nessa vida, então); no entanto, eles nunca pensaram que seria importante para a pequena Lily aprender a se declarar pro melhor amigo quase irmão. Grande erro de criação dos meus pais, que eu pretendo corrigir nos meus filhos.

Então, eu, com minha pouca idade, meu medo de falar a coisa mais idiota possível naquele momento (o que podia ser alguma coisa do tipo: "Ei, James, belas pernas... Que horas elas abrem?" Ou um clássico "Tônessascarne?") fui até o meu destino, como o Luke Skywalker fez (só que eu não estava indo restaurar o equilíbrio da Força, só mudar meu futuro de acabar sozinha numa casa cheia de gatos, fazendo sexo casual com o Sirius e... Minha vida não seria tão ruim assim).

- Lily! - Pete me chamou. Mal tive tempo de me virar na direção de sua voz, já tinha sido puxada pelo braço para um canto. Ele me observou por alguns minutos e eu não conseguia encará-lo. Foi surpreendente quando ele gargalhou abertamente e não me disse nada mais.

- Pete? - esperei que ele me contasse o que ele queria. Ele abriu um sorriso e acertou meu cabelo (que muito provavelmente estava parecendo uma fogueira).

Então, só sorrindo de leve, ele me deixou ali parada no meio do caminho até a casa dos Potter olhando para o nada com se eu fosse a idiota Número 1 da Inglaterra.

O que, certeza, eu era.

**x**

Lá estava eu, mais uma vez, procurando por James. Por que as pessoas quando gostamos delas simplesmente não emitem um bip que seja fácil de se reconhecer há quinze milhões de kilômetros? Por que elas simplesmente não se jogam no nosso colo e dizem: "Hey, então, seja o pai/mãe dos meus filhos!"?

- Seja direta, Lily. Direta. - comecei a repetir a mim mesma enquanto atravessava o corredor da casa de James.

- Seja direta, Lily. - repetiu o meu alvo com um olhar confuso.

- James, oi, é... - me atrapalhei com as palavras pateticamente.

- É? - eu desesperada para assumir meus sentimentos por ele e aquele filho de uma boa mãe se divertia com o meu sofrimento!

Respirei fundo. O mais fundo que consegui. Quase desmaiei com tanto ar de uma vez nos meus pulmões. Não tenho sangue de barata, eu posso fazer isso. Muito fácil. FÁCIL MESMO.

- Eu quero que saiba que me decidi, James Potter, sobre o rumo que nosso relacionamento deve tomar. - disse com a postura certa e a cara mais formal possível.

- E qual a sentença, Senhora Juíza? - ele perguntou divertido.

- Bem, como eu concluí que não posso ficar sem você e que isso inclui você todo não o moleque idiota que queria cortar meu cabelo para fazer um bigode _viking _quando tínhamos oito anos, mas também o rapaz que foi pra Barcelona comigo e que dormiu me dizendo que me amava, decidi que, é, eu posso ser sua namorada... Ou seja lá o que somos.

Ele corou e abriu um sorriso.

Nunca pensei que poderia ser assim que uma garota arruma um namorado. Sabe, isso de virar pro cara e Puf! Arrumei um namorado. Minha mãe acharia que fui atirada, Petúnia ia rir e bater palmas divertida e diria que eu "tinha virado mocinha, finalmente" e meu pai ia rir e contar para os amigos o quão direta era a filha mais nova.

E, bem, se eu for sincera, foi bem isso. Ele não aliviou pro meu lado. O que ele queria? Um pedido formal de namoro, ao que parecia.

- Você não quer o que acho que quer, né? - perguntei divertida. James assentiu e eu não pude pensar que se continuássemos assim, eu o pediria em casamento no futuro.

Então, me ajoelhei e segurei as duas mãos de James. Ele piscou muitas vezes e deu uma risadinha engraçada.

- James Potter, quer seu namorado e aquecer meus pés congelados nas noites de inverno?

- Jamais poderia passar a noite com você, Lily. Sou um rapaz de família.

**x**

- Então, vocês são um casal? - perguntou Remus, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chocolate quente e ficava com um belo bigode de chocolate.

- Belo bigode. - comentou Sirius aleatório, só para ser o centro das atenções. Ou para constranger o sempre educado Remus.

- Sim, somos um casal. - eu disse e James me abraçou.

- Agora, eu posso passar a mão na bunda dela, sem que ela me dê um tapa, ou me deixe em coma. - ele comemorou e eu revirei os olhos.

Acho que eu só adiei o inevitável. Pode ser que tudo venha a seu tempo, mas eu prefiria ter _mais_ tempo com James.

**Continua...**

**Nota 3: **AEEEEEEEEEEE Desencantei! Consegui! Já estou fazendo o 11 que terá uma leve surpresa (pelo menos para quem sabe das minhas limitações em termos de fic).

Beijos e até a próxima!

_Misa Black _


	11. Capítulo 11

**Nota 1: **Sempre, sempre e sempre presente para **Morgana Elvendork**.

**Nota 2: **Capítulo escrito quase em regime de escravidão do cabeludo que exigiu nova atualização breve, porque eu tinha prometido (alguém está cobrando minhas promessas... Deve ser bom.) e, bem, acho que mais um capítulo e um possível epílogo sobre o próximo garoto dela.

**Respostas às reviews que não pude responder por MP: **

**MariaElena: **Voltei com força total. É questão de honra entregar a fic completa. Inversão de papéis não foi, pelo menos não na minha cabeça, porque eu vejo a Lily como uma garota forte, mas a parte "sou o homem da relação" está um pouco mais forte do que eu acredito que as meninas da década de 70 tinham. HAHAHAHA. Surpresa nesse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Capítulo 11 **

Você sabe que seu dia vai ser confuso quando você acorda sete da manhã numa cama que não é a sua (mas não é completamente desconhecida), num quarto que parece que foi atingido pela pior das _tsunamis _e com uma camiseta masculina do Batman que poderia ser um micro-mini vestido para você. Você sabe que terá que se explicar quando percebe que tem alguém batendo na porta e você está sem calcinha.

Você sabe que a coisa é pior quando seu namorado está apagado do seu lado e - após uma rápida olhadela para o bem da ciência - está só de roupas de baixo. Enquanto você está no caos, no medo e na vontade de se enfiar debaixo da cama e esperar que a pessoa que bate na porta vá embora, subitamente se lembra que você _mora ali_.

Sim, esse foi meu primeiro pensamento quando acordei na primeira manhã após o grande dia de mudança para morar com James Potter; ou como mamãe dizia "O dia que a filhinha dela seria maculada" (como se eu ainda fosse virgem!). O que aconteceu após eu domar James Potter com meus belos conhecimentos sobre esportes, carros, videogames e - um dos assuntos favoritos de James - James Potter foi um tufão de informações: Charlus saiu do hospital, teve que se converter ao vegetarianismo; Dorea passou a dedicar a vida dela a infernizar Charlus sobre a dieta dele; Sirius arrumou um emprego de barman num pub (o que acabou não dando muito certo por vários motivos, como por exemplo não saber preparar drinks e por ser praticamente abusado por todas aquelas moças beirando os trinta que iam afogar as mágoas); Remus decidiu que ia se alistar (acabou desistindo por vários motivos entre eles o fato que os pais dele queriam que ele se formasse em física - precisamente em física quântica - não que soubesse usar uma arma, queriam que ele _construísse _a arma.); Pete se apaixonou perdidamente por uma garota meio indiana que trabalhava no mesmo pub que Sirius e queria ser hinduísta; logo depois, as aulas na faculdade chegaram (infelizmente) e houve o atentado de onze de setembro... Muita coisa e pouco tempo para assimilar.

Enfim, eu estava lá, acordada com James apagado e uma batida na porta e a única pessoa que eu poderia ter certeza que _não _era seria a mãe de Sirius. Respirei, revirei alguma mala minha para ver se achava uma maldita calcinha. Pena que esqueci de pôr uma calça, por exemplo.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com Sirius carregando uma sacola com o que parecia ser as compras da semana, enquanto Remus e Peter carregavam só o que parecia ser a mudança de alguém.

E, pelo sorriso de Sirius, era a dele.

- Bom dia, Lily! Vejo que a noite foi maravilhosa! - ele praticamente gritou isso, poxa, a vizinha era uma senhora viúva sem filhos de uns setenta anos com um pug. Eu dava mais uns dois minutos para James sair e nos encontrar, com o bom humor tradicional de James Potter de manhã. - A propósito, adorei sua calcinha.

Maravilhoso estar só de camiseta e calcinha na frente dos seus melhores amigos desde sempre. A sensação é tão boa que eu jurei a mim mesma nunca repetir. Revirei os olhos e decidi que não ia correr e me cobrir. Eles que vissem minha bunda (o triste é que não teria sido a primeira vez e eu suspeitava que não seria a última).

- Me explica o porquê da invasão e eu te faço café. - disse encostando num banco e cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Em resumo: meu apartamento está com infiltração e enquanto o encanador conserta todos os furos que têm nos meus canos, pelo que ele disse parecem uma peneira meus canos, eu não poderia ficar lá, no meio da umidade. Bem, nem eu, nem minhas HQs, nem meus videogames. - Sirius me respondeu, enquanto Remus se jogava no sofá da sala e Peter quase destruía a poltrona reclinável que tínhamos.

- Então, veio pra cá com sua casa em malas? - perguntou James, que apareceu só de cueca.

- Vocês sabiam que eu passo _mal _de saber que vocês fazem sexo, né? - comentou Peter olhando para James e eu.

Eu ri. Eu pensava o mesmo deles e a palavra sexo juntos na mesma frase sem ser a negativa.

- Basicamente, meus queridos. Sou o novo membro desse apartamento!

Então, _meu _espaço com James, se tornou o Espaço de James, Sirius e Lily numa mesma casa (com presença frequente de Peter e Remus obviamente).

**x**

As semanas se arrastaram, mas não porque Sirius era mal hóspede: ele era útil, animado, divertido e é sempre bom ter um amigo por perto, sempre. Muito bom. É só que eu queria um tempo com James, uma coisa nossa.

Não se pode, contudo, dizer que não foi divertido. Quero dizer, momentos com um grande amigo aliviavam o stress das provas, dos nossos trabalhos, de ouvir minha mãe me dizer que eu ia acabar sendo mãe solteira (apesar da minha mãe amar James) e coisas assim. Nessa época, todos nós (incluindo Remus e Peter) instituímos que toda sexta-feira a noite comeríamos juntos, nem que fosse só uma salada.

Numa dessas sexta-feiras, depois de Peter nos contar como Heera (a garota indiana que ele saiu umas duas vezes) estava o perseguindo e Remus contar que estava se interessando por pedagogia (o que chocaria os pais dele que desejavam um físico), eu me senti enjoada ao ver a pizza que íamos comer.

Ao ir vomitar, eu tive um pequeno _clic _assustador. Quando mesmo tinha sido minha última menstruação? Fiquei tentando me lembrar, e então Remus entrou no banheiro com os ombros encolhidos (pelo que parecia, _meu namorado_ não podia ver vômito).

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, trançando meu cabelo e limpando o suor da minha testa. Então, eu _vomitei _as palavras que me nauseavam mais que minha própria náusea.

- Remus, eu acho que estou carregando um mini-Potter.

- Puta que pariu! - era o que eu pensava também. Como contar para seu namorado que você pode estar grávida? Pior: como contar pra sua _mãe _que você pode estar grávida?

**Continua...**

**Nota 3: **Novo garoto pra Lily... Será? HAHAHAHHAHA

Reviews!

Beijos

Misa


	12. Capítulo 12

**Os Garotos de Lily**

_Não possuo os personagens. _

**Nota 1: **Eternamente presente para **Morgana Elvendork.**

**Nota 2: **Último capítulo. Oh yeaaaaah! O último, o final da saga... Bem, é. Essa JL tá acabando (e partindo meu coração... Já estou com saudades!). Antes que me digam que eu sou um monstro por terminar tão mé... Um Epílogo será feito e eu estou pensando em fazer alguma coisa não voltada para o ship na história... Alguma coisa tipo: O Diário de Aventuras de James, Lily, Peter, Remus e Sirius... Seria um projeto com uma aventura por capítulo e cada capítulo independente um do outro... Bem, se já odeiam a fic e patati patatá, me avisem e nem posto :D

Outra coisa: qualquer coisa confusa/estranha sobre testes de gravidez que tenha na fic... Desculpa. Pesquisei, mas nunca fiz um, então :D

**PS: NÃO ME ODEIEM 111! **

**Reviews impossíveis de responder via MP: **

**Thaay Lovegood: **Obrigada! Sério, um dos meus maiores cuidados era dar uma "base" pra amizade deles, algumas provas de que eles fossem amigos, para não ficar aquilo só de "Lolz, futura peguete do Jeimes"... Então, fico muito feliz que eles ficaram bons como amigos :D

Sirius é uma criança grande, sério. Quem quiser criar, pode pegar e -qq Obrigada pela review! Beijos

**Guest 2: **Tae, desculpa! D: Obrigada pela review! []

**Capítulo 12**

Das coisas que eu jurei a vida toda que não faria, um jantar de "Meu bem, então, sabia que camisinhas e anticoncepcionais falham?" para meu namorado e nosso amado hóspede (Porque, não, nenhuma das minhas indiretas - ou de Remus - funcionaram. Sirius queria ficar conosco.) estaria lá, se eu tivesse pensado na possibilidade.

Enquanto eu pensava em tirar Sirius de casa para a grande notícia que me tornaria a Senhora Potter, Remus chegou com uma sacola do tamanho do mundo cheio de testes de gravidez (porque eu sou burra e não tinha feito um ainda) e me entregou.

- Sabe como foi assustador comprar todos esses testes de gravidez? - ele me perguntou e eu o encarei confusa. - Tinha uma senhora que teria me batido muito forte com um guarda-chuva se pudesse! O filho nem é meu!

Eu riria se pudesse. Sério, eu realmente riria.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o telefone tocou. E se eu pedisse para qualquer médium adivinhar, eles não adivinhariam, porque de todas as pessoas que poderiam ligar minha irmã mais velha não estava incluída (Nem sabia que ela tinha meu número!)

- Alô, Lily! - ela disse jovial. Jovial e Petúnia sempre querem dizer que eu estou muito encrencada. - Sabe, minha amiga Jean viu seu amigo Remus sair de uma farmácia com vários testes de gravidez... Daí eu me peguei pensando... Quando vai contar para mamãe que está grávida?

Como. Assim? Minha irmã é uma mulher versada em magia? Ela nasceu com poderes mutantes? Alguém me explica como ela adivinhou isso por favor?

- Eu não sei do que está falando. - disse e ela riu.

- E meu nome é Victoria Beckham.

Charles Xavier encontrou uma rival... Minha irmã.

Antes que ela pudesse me assustar mais ainda, eu dei uma desculpa qualquer e desliguei o telefone.

- Remus, temos um problema. - disse e ele me olhou confuso. - Petúnia adivinhou.

- Lily, o que ela adivinhou? Que eu comprei testes de gravidez... E aí? Podia ser para uma namorada! - Ele parou um pouco. - Que eu não tenho, mas e aí? O que Petúnia sabe?

- Eu... Minha mãe vai me matar, Remus! - comecei a surtar.

Remus me encarou por alguns segundos, tirou um monte de cabelo da minha cara e eu bufei.

- Antes de mudar seu nome para Frida e ir embora para Barcelona, ou sei lá onde, que tal fazer o teste? - ele sugeriu e eu aceitei a sugestão.

Eu peguei uns testes. Olhei para Remus apreensiva e fui no banheiro.

**x**

Fazer xixi quando se é necessário que se faça, parece que faz travar toda a necessidade. Eu nunca consegui entender isso, mas sempre aconteceu comigo. Enquanto estava desesperada tentando fazer xixi, ouvi a porta da frente bater - e eu torci para que fosse Remus que tinha desenvolvido uma necessidade de fumar do nada e arrumado cigarros do nada e estivesse fumando... Porque um amigo fumante é melhor do que o que eu achava que encontraria.

Quem eu precisava encontrar, mas tinha medo.

James Potter, o possível futuro pai dos meus filhos que andava bravo comigo, porque eu estava fugindo dele.

- Lily, estou entrando. - o pânico pelo menos soltou minha bexiga. - Então, qual é o veredicto?

- Como você sabe? - perguntei pálida e ele riu.

- Bom, primeiro: você fala dormindo. Segundo: Remus contou tudo para Peter, que contou tudo para Sirius que também fala dormindo. Terceiro: Petúnia me ligou desejando Parabéns. - ele respondeu e eu não sabia o que dizer.

Que merda era essa? Cadê o meu direito de dizer para o meu namorado que eu podia estar grávida? Eu ia matar todos esses fofoqueiros que viviam comigo. Ah, eu ia!

O exame estava feito e eu o olhei por alguns segundos. Duas linha... Que significava? Ai meu Deus, eu tinha cronometrado certo? James me atrapalhou! E agora... Eu não queria olhar a legenda. Mas tinha.

- E então? - ele me perguntou e eu mordi o lábio inferior.

- Positivo.

- Lily, precisamos comprar fraldas... E tirar o Sirius de casa, todo aquele tabaco vai matar nosso filho. - James começou a enumerar as coisas que faríamos e eu suspirei. Isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo!

Olhei para baixo... Eu não sentia uma criança ali. Tudo me dizia que eu tinha, mas faltava alguma coisa... A sensação de ser mãe.

- James, eu deixei cinco minutos exatos? - perguntei e James me encarou.

- Tem tempo certo?

- Tem. - disse e peguei outro. - Cronometra dessa vez.

Ele me encarou incrédulo e olhou o relógio de pulso.

- Pronta?

- Pronta.

Foram os piores minutos da minha vida. Aquela espera me matava. Quando James sinalizou que tinha dado o tempo certo... Olhei para o teste. Uma linha só.

- Negativo. - disse e ele me olhou confuso.

- E agora?

- Exame de sangue?

**x**

Então eu fiz o maldito exame. Morrendo de medo do exame ser positivo.

Nesse meio tempo, minha possível gravidez era debatida pelos meus amigos: Sirius declarou que seria o padrinho e comprou um macacão que dizia "Meus pais não sabem o que estão fazendo!", Remus em busca da função de padrinho me deu o livro "O que esperar quando está esperando", Peter decidiu criar um livro de receitas de gravidez baseada em muffins e comprou uma camisa infantil do Manchester United.

Então, um dia eu fui no banheiro e o choque me atingiu.

Minha menstruação tinha chegado.

O que, tudo bem, se menstruar nos primeiros meses é razoável. Mas isso diminuiu minha sensação de ser mãe.

De ter um bebê se desenvolvendo no meu útero.

**x**

Ali estávamos nós, sentados ao redor da mesa olhando para o envelope. Era a terceira caneca de chá que Peter me servia - porque até o presente o momento eu estava grávida. - Sirius segurava quatro charutos, Remus fingia estar calmo, mas não parava de cutucar suas unhas e James acariciava minhas costas.

- Precisamos abrir o envelope. - Peter disse.

- Sim. - eu disse. - Estou com medo. - admiti.

- Todos nós. - Sirius admitiu.

Enquanto eu esticava minha mão e abria o envelope, todos nós prendíamos a respiração.

- E o resultado final é... - travei por alguns segundos ao ver o resultado. - não grávida.

E a dor foi tão grande como se o bebê - meu bebê, aquele que eu pensava que estava se desenvolvendo dentro de mim - tivesse acabado de morrer.

Comecei a chorar e nada me faria parar. Mesmo que eu soubesse que todos eles estavam tristes. Tudo bem, eu sabia que uma gravidez agora ia atrapalhar minha vida, mas mesmo assim... Doía muito.

Fui me deitar, para não deixá-los mais tristes.

Sabia que não ia adiantar.

**x**

Meses se passaram até que eu me sentisse confortável para falar sobre a gravidez que não foi. Muitos muffins, canecas de chá, jogos do Manchester United e horas de conversa fiada foram gastas até que eu não pensasse nisso. Não vou dizer que não doía, mas foi diminuindo.

Sirius em algum ponto dessa minha fase, voltou para a casa dele. James e eu ficamos a sós. Ele foi a pessoa que eu precisava - porque ele tinha uma dor do tamanho da minha - e, se eu tivesse alguma dúvida sobre amá-lo, ela não existiria depois dessa fase.

Eu sabia que superaríamos em algum ponto, simples assim.

Foi quando nossa vida estava se acertando que outra surpresa - essa não atrapalharia nossa vida por muito tempo - me atingiu.

James Potter me pediu em casamento. E eu, que não sou boba nem nada, aceitei.

Eu seria a Senhora Potter. Sem um filho ilegítimo de James Potter.

Eu seria a Senhora Potter. Senhora Lily Evans Black Lupin Pettigrew Potter. A menina de joelhos roxos e melhores amigos mais bizarros do Universo.

Não importava. No fim, eu ainda teria meus Garotos.

**Fim**

**Nota 3: **Por favor, me digam o que acharam.

Beijos

Misa


End file.
